Shojiki Shogi ! Sket Dance Ver!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Selamat datang! Shojiki Shogi adalah sebuah permainan kejujuran dimana pemain harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh lawan. Ada mesin pendeteksi kebohongan! Jadi, hati-hatilah dengan jawabanmu../ terinspirasi dari Shojiki Shogi AKB48/
1. Chapter 1

Selamat datang! Shojiki Shogi adalah sebuah permainan kejujuran dimana pemain harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh lawan. Ada mesin pendeteksi kebohongan! Jadi, hati-hatilah dengan jawabanmu../ terinspirasi dari Shojiki Shogi AKB48/

Setelah saya liat2 fandom Sket Dance saya juga kepengen ngetik XDD Arigatou Sanaa-san XD berkat anda , saya tertarik menulis di fandom ini .

oke kesalahan sudah diperbaiki A arigatou buat sanaa11-san dan maggie98-san A gomen ga begitu tau sih :/ *dilempar ke jurang/

* * *

**Sket Dance Punya Shinohara Kenta**

**Cerita ini punya saya XDD gomen klo jelek masih baru di fandom ini . **

**Genre : Friendship/Parody**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**Shojiki Shogi! 1!**

* * *

**Bossun vs Himeko!**

* * *

"Nanda? Apaan nih! Kita masuk TV?!" Bossun menunjukkan wajah bodohnya.

[ "Produser bilang kita kurang terkenal dan akhirnya harus masuk acara sebuah grup idol di TV sebelah untuk menambah popularitas. Terima kasih, Aki-P!" ]

"Cih, pokoknya aku yang akan menang!" Himeko mengepal tangannya. Ia membaca daftar pertanyaannya untuk Bossun. Ia tersenyum licik setelahnya.

["Aku akan jadi wasit..hohoho." ] Switch duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku juga gak mau kalah darimu, Himeko!" Bossun semangat. Ia membaca kembali daftar pertanyaannya untuk Himeko.

* * *

**\- Switch as Narator -**

* * *

[ "Peraturan untuk Shojiki Shogi :

1\. Ada pemain sisi hitam dan sisi putih. Kalian akan mengeluarkan satu keping shogi bertuliskan nomor 1-10 dalam penulisan Jepang. Untuk kali ini Bossun adalah sisi hitam dan Himeko sisi putih. Yang mendapat posisi hitam akan memulai pertandingan dan duluan mengajukan pertanyaan! Jadi kau punya keuntungan apabila kau berada di sisi hitam! Bergabunglah!" ]

Daisy : TBB (Terlalu Banyak Bacot)

[ " 2! Apabila lawanmu menjawab pertanyaan darimu dengan berbohong, maka saat itulah kau mendapatkan poin!

3! Checkmate jika pemain mendapat 2 poin ! Permainan berakhir jika kau mendapat tiga poin lebih dulu!" ]

* * *

Selain Switch, terlihat beberapa audience di belakang Otaku itu. Ada Shinzou, Saaya, Jin, Tsubaki, Unyuu, Daisy, dan Yuki. Mereka adalah audience di episode ini.

["Ja..kita mulai dari pemain hitam! Fujisaki Yuusuke!" ]

Bossun mengajukan nomor enam.

["Bagaimanakah , sang "Onihime" menghadapi pertanyaan dari Fujisaki? Setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!" ]

"Omae wa!"

* * *

-iklan Pelocan-

* * *

Himeko berdebar. Seperti apa pertanyaan Bossun untuknya?

"Onizuka Hime." panggil Bossun.

Himeko masih menantikan pertanyaan dari Bossun.

"Shojiki, kau paling tidak tahan melihat sesuatu yang kawaii~!" Bossun menatapnya. Himeko ingin menjawab iya, tapi acara ini masuk TV sekarang. Yang utama adalah harga dirinya saat ini.

Ia lupa ada mesin pendeteksi kebohongan.

_\- pip -_

[ "Onihime belum mengatakan apapun dan mesin sudah mendeteksi kebohongannya! Mesin ini memang canggih!" ]

"WOI!" Himeko geram.

[ "Balas dia Himeko-chan!" ]

"Oi, Switch..kau ini di pihak siapa sih?!" pekik Bossun.

"Grrr..rasakan ini!" Himeko meletakkan kepingan shogi bernomor satu.

[ "Satu?!" ]

Semua berdebar-debar. Pertarungan ini memang membutuhkan mental.

"Fujisaki Yuusuke ... kau menganggap dirimu lebih hebat dari Tsubaki Sasuke.." Himeko menyeringai.

Bossun menunjukkan wajah bodohnya lagi.

[ "Mari kita lihat! Bossun! Ayo, jawab!" ]

"Y-yah..itu jelas, kan? Aku ini kakaknya, bukan begitu?"

.

.

.

[ "Bossun berkata jujur! Safe!" ]

"Nande?! Kufikir kau takkan mau berkata jujur!" Himeko geram.

[ "Hasil sementara, Fujisaki Yuusuke vs Onizuka Hime adalah 1-0!" ]

"Kau fikir kau lebih hebat dariku?!" Tsubaki protes.

"DOS (Diamlah Orang Sinting)"

"Asahina!"

"Mereka saling mengetahui satu sama lain! Ini pertandingan yang sulit!" Komentar Unyuu.

"Yosh..giliranku.." Bossun mengajukan kepingan bernomor empat. Himeko menelan ludah.

"Onizuka Hime, kau takut dengan sesuatu yang berbau horror, seperti Yuki-san."

_Glek_.

"Ti..Tidak!"

_\- piip -_

"Himeko-chan.." Aura mengerikan keluar dari Yuki. "Aku emang beneran takut! Maafkan aku, Yuki-san! Sialan kau, Bossun!" Himeko langsung mengajukan kepingan bernomor dua.

"Bossun, kau yang mencuri cokelat di meja Switch tempo hari!"

_Glek!_

[ "Benarkah itu, Bossun?" ] Switch memandangnya dengan aura gelap seperti Yuki.

"Ti-Tidak.."

_\- piip -_

[ "Bossun! Itu cokelat darun favoritku A !" ]

"Bossun! Ayo kita selesaikan!" Himeko bersemangat.

[ Skor sementara saat ini adalah 2-1 . Saksikan akhir pertandingan setelah iklan-iklan berikut!" ]

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Shojiki Shogi ! Sket Dance Ver!

"Ara? Ouji? Ouji suka cokelat! Yatta! Akan kubuatkan kau cokelat saat Valentine, O-u-ji !"

"Roman? Bukankah kau tidak ada sampai episode ke dua?"

"Ups! Gomennasai!"

* * *

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**

_**Fujisaki Yuusuke vs Onizuka Hime**_

_**2-1**_

[ "Kembali lagi dalam acara paling greget dalam sejarah pertelevisian! Meminjam sebuah acara dari grup idol di TV sebelah! Shojiki Shogi!" ]

"Gak usah pake greget napa." Himeko udah pusing rasanya.

"Sekarang aku." Bossun mengajukan kepingan bernomor tujuh.

[ "Bossun, kau mau menanyakan ini? Kau yakin?" ]

Bossun mengangguk.

_Glek!_

"Himeko, berat badanmu lebih dari 52 kg."

"Enggak!"

.

.

.

[ "Safe! Himeko safe!" ]

"Woe, Bossun. Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?!" Himeko membunyikan jari tangannya.

"Aku cuma ingin tahu bobotmu." Jawab Bossun santai.

"Baka! Jangan tanya hal kaya gitu lagi!"

"Himeko, giliranmu." Bossun mengingatkan.

Himeko membaca daftar pertanyaannya kembali. Ia harus menang!

Himeko meletakkan kepingan shogi bernomor 9.

"Shojiki, Bossun. Kau menyayangi Tsubaki melebihi Akane-san dan Rumi." Himeko menyeringai.

"I-Ini tidak seperti aku menyayanginya atau apa! Hmph!" Bossun ngikutin gaya tsundere ala Saaya. Saaya memerah.

.

.

.

[ "Safe! Bossun safe!" ]

"Nande? Kau gak sayang Tsubaki, Bossun? Kalian kan saudara." Himeko masih tidak terima.

"Aku menyayangi Akane-san dan Rumi. Aku juga menyayangi Tsubaki. Aku menyayangi semuanya, termasuk dirimu, Himeko."

Himeko langsung blushing ria.

"Ayo! Akhiri ini!" Bossun meletakkan kepingan shogi bernomor 1.

[ "Pertanyaan paling mematikan dari Bossun!" ]

"Shojiki, Himeko. Kau tidak bisa menggambar."

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Aku bisa menggambar, kok!"

_\- pip -_

"..."

"..."

"MESIN SIALAN!"

[ "Bossun menang! Fujisaki Yuusuke memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan skor 3-1 melawan sang 'Onihime' ! Bossun, jangan lupa ganti cokelatku! ." ]

"Wakatta! Wakatta!" Bossun menjawab malas.

"Aku..kalah.."

"Fujisaki memang tangguh!" Seru Tsubaki.

"Kau bersemangat, Tsubaki?" Tanya Daisy.

"Asahina! Ini tak seperti yang kau fikirkan!"

"Himeko-chan.." Aura kegelapan masih menyelimuti Yuki.

"Sumimasen deshita, Yuki-san!"

"Bossun.." Saaya terpana. Namun, tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Bossun-dono memang hebat de gozaru."

"Onizuka-san! Aku tetap mendukungmu!" Seru Jin.

* * *

Next Chapter : Agata ketua OSIS ******* vs Asahina Kikuno!

Roman : "Ada yang mau bantu menyiapkan pertanyaan? Reader boleh mengajukan pertanyaan! Teehe!"


	2. Chapter 2

gomen untuk kesalahan2 di chap sebelumnya ==

* * *

"Konnichiwa, minna! Aku, Fujisaki Yuusuke akan menjadi komentator dalam acara ini. Dan Yuki-san akan menjadi wasit!"

"Halo.." Yuki menjawab dengan horor (?)

"Kakkakak.."

"Ah, itu peserta dari sisi hitam. Agata Soujiro." Bossun menjelaskan.

"Peraturannya sama seperti kemarin." Lanjut Yuki masih dengan kehororannya.

"Ng? Lalu di sisi putih, Asahina Kikuno." Bossun melihat ke arah Daisy. Daisy hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Saa, hajimeruzo!" Yuki memberi aba-aba.

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver! © panda dayo**  
**Sket Dance © Shinohara Kenta**  
**Shojiki Shogi © AKB48**  
**Genre : Friendship/Parody**  
**Rated : T **

* * *

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

["Ketua OSIS Kaimei yang paling greget dalam sejarah, dan punya adik Tsundere luar biasa! Agata Soujiro!" ] Switch tiba-tiba nongol.

"Katanya kau mau ke Akiba, Switch?" Tanya Himeko di barisan audience. Kali ini ada Himeko, Saaya, Tsubaki, Chuu-sensei, Onee-san, dan Kura-chan.

[ "Aku tak bisa membiarkan Yuki-san melewati kepopuleranku!" ]

"Bagus, Switch-kun."

Terlihat kilatan listrik diantara mereka.

"Ma, terserah. Lalu di sisi putih, menyukai sesuatu yang kawaii dan hobi nyolok mata orang, Asahina Kikuno!" Seru Bossun.

"..."

[ "Agata Soujirou, akan melancarkan serangannya! Bagaimanakah pertandingan ini?! Bagaimana kah Agata-san menghadapi seorang berhati dingin dan bermulut pedas, namun menyukai keimutan? Asahina-san! "]

_\- iklan Pelocan -_

"Agata Soujiro, mengajukan pertanyaan pertama!" Titah Yuki.

Agata mengarahkan sekeping shogi bernomor lima.

"MDP (Majulah Dasar Pengecut) ."

"Asahina Kikuno."

Glek.

"Kau tidak sempat membeli boneka pocong bungkus niigata edisi terbatas minggu kemarin!" Seru Agata dengan yakin.

"Tidak."

\- piip -

"A-Asahina berbohong?!" Semua terkejut.

"Boneka itu..sudah terjual habis.." Asahina menunduk.

"A-Asahina..maaf.." Agata jadi merasa bersalah.

"... "

.

.

.

.

.

"Skor sementara 1-0 untuk Agata Soujiro!" Bossun berusaha memecahkan keheningan. "Yah, selanjutnya pertanyaan dari Asahina-san.." Yuki mempersilahkan.

Daisy mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor tiga.

"Shojiki, Agata. Kau mengompol hingga kelas dua SD."

_Glek!_

Semua audience plus Bossun berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Agata Soujiro, ketua Osis Kaimei yang konon ber IQ 160, pernah mengompol hingga kelas dua SD. Daisy, darimana kau mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Ti-"

_\- piiiiiip -_

Satu

Dua

Tiga 

"Hwahahhahahahahaha!" Tawa keras membahana ke seluruh sudut studio yang mereka tempati. Bahkan produser, sutradara, dan staff ikut ketawa. Ternyata aibmu begitu besar, ketua Osis.

[ "Skor mereka imbang sekarang! Ini akan semakin menarik!" ]

_Skor sementara 1-1_

_Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!_

"Kenapa Roman selalu dapat bagian ini, sih? Tidak apa! Selama Roman bisa melihat pangeran! Teehee!"

_Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!_

"Kembali lagi dalam acara yang paling misterius.." Yuki memasang wajah horornya. Ralat. Itu emang wajah aslinya.

[ "Bukan misterius, Yuki-san! Ini acara tergreget." ] Bantah Switch.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjelaskan, darimana pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan itu muncul? Pasti ada makhluk yang membantu.."

_SIIIIIIIIIING_

"_Yamete yo_, mungkin kalian bisa dapat giliran di chapter depan." Saran Himeko. Switch dan Yuki saling memalingkan wajah.

"_A-are_?"

"Dengan kedudukan yang sama, siapakah yang akan mampu memenangkan uji mental ini? Yosh! Start!" Bossun tampak bersemangat. Agata mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor sembilan.

"Shojiki, Asahina. Kau tidak tahu harga cokelat di toko *********"

"Gomennasai, minna! Nama toko tidak disebutkan! Tehee!" Roman muncul tiba-tiba. "Oi, Roman. Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Bossun. "Bukankah author bilang aku muncul di chapter ini? Ahh~ O-u-ji.." Roman mengeluarkan efek bunga-bunga. Otome filter. Jangan tanya kenapa Roman bisa begitu, author juga gak tau desu.

"_Maji de_?" Bossun mikir. Sementara ia berfikir ,Switch dan Yuki memakai kode mata berupa kilatan listrik.

"Fanfic macam apa ini! Plis deh, masa ngeliat orang muncul kilatan?!" Himeko jadi rada risih juga.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula kenapa aku harus ikut acara membosankan ini.." Chuuma-sensei sedikit menguap.

Daisy hanya swt ngeliat semua itu. Imannya kuat juga.

"_Chigaimasu._" Ujar Daisy kemudian.

.

.

.

["Safe! Asahina-san safe sodara sebangsa dan setanah air!" ]

"SKS." Sahut Daisy.

"Sistem kebut semalam?" Himeko mikir.

"Sialan Kau Sampah!"

_..'Asahina banget.'_

_\- iklan -_

"Minna! Let's eat Pocky!"

Sosok perempuan berambut hitam sedang, tengah menggigit ujung pocky dengan giginya.

"Minna! Dou datta?"

"Ooooooohhhh!"

Roman muncul di pojokan. "Atsuko Maeda-san?!"

_\- iklan selesai -_

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**

**Agata Soujiro vs Asahina Kikuno**

**Kedudukan sementara : 1 - 1**

"Bagaimana permainan ini berakhir?" Bossun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Giliranmu, Asahina-san."

Daisy mengajukan kepingan bernomor satu.

"Agata..jujur saja.."

_Glek!_

Tiba-tiba Daisy diselimuti aura yang sulit diungkapkan.

"A-Asahina.." Agata mulai cemas dengan pertanyaan Daisy.

"...kau suka cokelat darun, kan?"

Krik.

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

.

"Ti-tidak.."

.

.

.

.

[ "Sial. Ketua OSIS Kaimei berhasil selamat dari kekalahannya. Cih." ]

"Oi, Switch." Agata swt.

"Berikutnya! Agata-san! Silahkan!" Bossun berseru keras.

Agata mengajukan kepingan bernomor enam.

"Asahina. " panggil Agata.

Glek!

"..kau tidak tahu, nama asli Onee-san."

"Tidak." Jawab Daisy cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Safe!" Seru Himeko bersemangat.

"Sialan." Agata melihat kembali daftar pertanyaannya.

"Apa maksudmu, oi?" Chuuma-sensei protes.

Daisy mengajukan keping shogi bernomor empat.

"_Shojiki_, kau bosan dengan acara ini." Asahina menatap tajam.

"Eh? Eng-"

_\- pip -_

"Skor sementara dipimpin oleh Asahina-san! Dengan poin dua!"

"DMS." (Diriku Memang Sugoi)

Semua swt.

"Agata-san! Lawan Asahina-san dengan segenap kekuatanmu!" Seru Onee-san.

"Baik, Onee-san!" Sahut Agata.

_'Oi..'_

Agata mengajukan kepingan bernomor tiga.

"Asahina, kau benci Tsubaki."

"Tidak."

_-pip-_

"A-Asahina..kau jahat.." Tsubaki langsung pergi dari sana dengan bercucuran air mata. Lebay banget.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Asahina-san?" Bossun melirik tajam.

"Aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak suka sifat kekanakannya. Ia selalu menyebut Fujisaki dalam ceritanya. Memuakkan."

"Apa kau harus mengatakan semua itu?" Bossun nangis kejer.

"Oi, oi." Himeko mengingatkan. Daisy mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor delapan.

"Asahina, kau fikir bisa mengalahkanku?" Agata tersenyum licik.

"TKT." (Tentu Kenapa Tidak)

"Kau semangat juga ya, Asahina." Agata hanya memanggutkan wajahnya.

"Pertanyaan ini mungkin akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yuki-san?" Bossun menengok ke arah Reiko.

"Aku melihat Nukekubi di pojok studio."

Semua kelakep. Semua pasang mata segera melirik ke pojok. Gak ada apa-apa, kok.

"Maaf, aku salah.." Sesal Yuki.

"Untung itu gak beneran ya? Ahaha.." Bossun ketawa pait.

"..ia tidak berada di pojok. Ia ada di depan kita, Bossun-san." Ujar Yuki dengan horornya. "Hueee!" Bossun meluk Switch di dekatnya karena takut.

[ "Maho!" ]

"Tasukete!"

"Bossun, tenanglah sedikit.."

"Fujisaki, hentikan. Kau membuat aku malu, bodoh."

_**GUBRAK!**_

"Nukekubi itu semakin mendekat."

"HWAAA!" Seluruh studio dipenuhi dengan suara jejeritan. "Yu-Yuki-san..anoo.." Himeko gemeter.

"Karena tanggung, lanjutkan saja gamenya."

"Gak mau! Hueee! Serem!" rengek Bossun.

[ "Lepaskan aku, dasar maho!" ]

"Karena acara ini berantakan, mungkin hingga sini saja." Onee-san ngadep kamera.

_"Jaa!"_

"Onee-san!"

Dan acara itu akhirnya berakhir karena jam tayang telah usai.

_Tsuzuku_

Next : ? /biar penasaran/


	3. Chapter 3

"_Nande_? Acara apa ini?" Chuuma-sensei menguap.

"Kau kan jadi audience chapter lalu! Masa lupa?!" Himeko sewot.

"Selamat datang di acara terpanas sepanjang sejarah!" Onee-san muncul.

"Hari ini sangat dinantikan, bukan?" Kura-chan ikutan muncul.

"Ah! Benar! Hari ini adalah pertandingan yang dinantikan! Pertandingan antara refrain abadi!"

"Bukankah maksudnya rival?" Bossun ngoreksi dari barisan audience. Kali ini Onee-san dan Kura-chan yang menjadi komentator. Sedangkan di barisan audience ada Bossun, Himeko, Yagi-chan, Chuuma-sensei, Agata Soujirou, Michiru, dan Reiko.

Loh?

"Maksudnya rival dalam hal bicara?" Himeko nanya.

[ "Kenapa kalian mengaduku dengan Dante?!" ] Protes Switch yang duduk menghadap ke sebuah meja. Bossun ama Himeko ngempet tawa.

[ "Sialan kalian berdua!" ]

"Peraturannya silahkan lihat di chapter satu ya, reader-san." Kura-chan ambil alih. Hemat waktu, katanya.

"Spiral." Dante berpose.

["Sumpah gue gak ngerti yang lu omongin!" ] Switch udah mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"Dante berkata dia bingung." Jelas Kura-chan.

[ "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melawan makhluk ini, Kura-chan?! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan!" ] Switch kesel.

"Kaya ngomong lo bener aja!" Seru Bossun dari barisan audience.

"Sudah. Sudah. Ayo segera diakhiri." Kata Onee-san.

"Bukankah maksudmu segera mulai?" Audience swt tingkat kecamatan.

* * *

_**Shojiki Shogi - Sket Dance Ver!**_  
_**Sket Dance punya Shinohara Kenta**_  
_**Shojiki Shogi punya AKB48 dari tv sebelah #sungkem ama Aki-p**_  
_**Genre : Friendship/Parody**_  
_**Rated : T**_

* * *

**Usui Kazuyoshi (Switch) vs Kiyoshi Date (Dante)**

* * *

"Yosh! Aku penuh dengan semangat!" Onee-san tampak berapi.

"Hari ini cerah ya." Kura-chan menanggapi.

"Ga ada hubungannya, cepetan mulai napa." Himeko mangkel (?)

"Di sisi hitam ada Dante-kun, dan di sisi putih adalah Switch-san." Jelas Kura-chan.

"Di sisi hitman ada Sate-kun." Onee-san salah ucap.

"Hitam, Onee-san! Namanya Dante! Bukan Sate!" Audience gak terima. Sebenernya cuma Bossun ama Himeko, sih.

"_Gomen_." Sesal Onee-san.

"Siapa aja, gantiin Onee-san jadi komentator! Peserta ama komentatornya susah ngomong semua nih!" Seru Bossun.

"Kakkakkak.." Agata ngakak duluan. Michiru cuma mesem. Himeko ngelirik Reiko sesekali, takut disantet gara-gara kasus di chapter pertama. Yagi-chan ama Chuuma-sensei tetep stay cool.

_"Hajimeruzo!"_

* * *

_-iklan Pelocan-_

* * *

"Peserta dari sisi kare silahkan maju!" Seru Onee-san.

[ "Maksudmu hitam (kuro), Onee-san?" ] Switch pasrah aja. Selama dia ngerti bahasa Onee-san, no problemo. Yang gak dia ngerti cuma bahasa ala Dante. Tapi, Kura-chan bisa ngerti omongan Dante. Switch jadi agak merasa tertantang untuk memecahkan kasus bahasa ini. Matanya rada berkobar. Ujung kacamatanya bersinar.

"Kau bilang gak tertarik lawan Dante!" Seru Himeko.

"Perbaiki cara bicaramu juga, _baka_!" Timpal Bossun.

Dante mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dengan bisikan dari Kura-chan. Dia mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor delapan. Switch nunggu tuh makhluk nanya.

"Dimanakah sayap malaikat yang jatuh?" Tanya Dante.

...

...

...

Kacamata Switch retak.

Himeko berdiri dari kursi audience dan menuju ke arah Dante. Ada aura hitam yang keluar dari mantan berandalan itu. Himeko segera ngajak Dante gulat. Dante udah mangap-mangap kehabisan nafas. Kayanya sih, sekarat. Tuh, rohnya udah keluar setengah dari mulutnya.

"Gimana Switch ngerti pertanyaan lu kalau diksinya aja kaya gitu, bego?!" Himeko emosi. Yaiyalah. Kalau ada orang macam Dante menanyakan hal serupa sama kalian, kira-kira bisa jawab, gak?

"Jangan ada kekerasan." Ucap Yagi-chan.

"Sudah hentikan, ayo bermain dengan Onee-san! Darun~darun~darun~" Onee-san berdiri, tepuk tangan sambil muter-muter.

Kacamata Switch retak makin parah.

(Hebat banget matanya gak kena orz )

"Acara ini makin aneh aja. Yagi-chan, bisakah kau ambil alih tempat Onee-san?" Pinta Bossun. Yagi mengangguk. Dia segera ke arah Onee-san dan membisikkan sesuatu. Onee-san langsung menuju barisan audience.

"Dante-kun bertanya, apakah kau mempunyai sesuatu atau semacam impian yang tidak bisa kau raih sebelumnya?" Kura-chan jadi translator dadakan. Himeko berhenti ngajak Dante gulat. Dia deketin Kura-chan. Dante manggut-manggut.

"Himeko! Balik ke audience!" Seru Bossun. "Ogah! Gue juga pengen jadi komentator!" Himeko melet.

"Elu mah di chapter depan, keles! Skripnya kan udah dikasih ama Panda-san!"

"Nyolot aja sih lu!"

"Ini yang jadi peserta siapa sih?" Michiru udah swt banyak. Agata cuma ngakak.

Switch masih berfikir. Pertanyaan Dante itu, bukankah agak privasi baginya? Tapi, ia tetap menjawabnya.

[ "Mimpiku sudah lama hancur. Tapi aku akan membuat impian baru bersama anggota Sket Dance. Kami akan selalu menolong orang yang memerlukan bantuan kami." ]

...

...

...

Satu studio nangis jamaah.

"Walau tampangmu ngeselin, ternyata kau baik hati, Switch." Bossun menyeka air mata. Himeko balikin badan, tapi dia sesenggukan. Yang lain cuma ambil tissue trus ngelap air mata.

[ "Ini bukan talk show atau reality show,_ nodayo_!"] Switch niruin logat cowok ijo tsundere dari fandom sebelah dengan laptopnya.

"Switch-san safe!" Kura-chan memberitahu hasilnya.

* * *

_\- iklan -_

* * *

"Belilah pelocan, minna-san! Rasanya yang luar biasa akan membuatmu ketagihan!"

"Kenapa iklannya Pelocan mulu, sih?" Himeko muncul di pojokan.

_\- iklan selesai -_

* * *

_**Shojiki Shogi! Sket-Dance Ver!**_

_**Switch vs Dante**_

_**Kedudukan sementara 0-0**_

* * *

Setelah Switch ganti kacamata (stoknya berapa tuh) yang retak dengan yang baru, Switch masang muker alias muka kerennya. Dia ngelirik pertanyaan. Switch ngajuin kepingan Shogi bernomor sepuluh.

Hening sesaat.

[ "Shojiki, Dante, menurut informasiku..kau tidak bisa meniru dialek Kansai!" ]

Dante pose. Satu tangan pegangin rambut, terus dikibasin. Ada lampu sorot dari atas menyinarinya. Mungkin hanya imajinasi semata.

"Dosa."

...

...

...

"Dante-kun safe." Ujar Yagi-chan.

[ "Sialan kau, Dante! Informasiku harus diperbarui lagi!" ] Switch ngetik bentar di laptopnya.

"Buah terlarang." Dante agak..senyum?

"Dante bilang, kau sangat menarik. Sayangnya, kau harus memilih pertanyaan yang lebih tepat." Kura-chan menjelaskan.

'Apa benar artinya sepanjang itu?' Barisan _audience_ mikir. Rekor ini.

"Tapi, hebat ya. Mesin ini bisa ngerti omongannya Dante." Bossun ketawa pait.

[ "Benar, itulah sains! Hohoho!" ]

"Chigaimasu." Sahut Reiko.

[ "Apa katamu, makhluk halus?!" ] Switch gak terima kalau sains diremehkan.

"Dante-kun mengeluarkan aura bersih, bukan aura gelap sepertimu. Itulah sebabnya mesin itu tidak memihakmu."

[ "Dengan kata lain, kau meragukan kemampuan mesin ini, _nodayo_?!" ] Switch benerin kacamata.

"A-anoo..sekarang gilirannya Dante." Kura-chan mengingatkan. Sementara itu masih ada background api antara Switch dan Reiko.

Switch balik ngadep Dante. Dante mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor enam. Switch keringetan dingin.

"Apel emas dari neraka?"

...

...

...

Switch pengen nyekek tuh orang rasanya.

"Maksud Dante, apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai, sekarang? Tolong jawab jujur dari hatimu." Jelas Kura-chan.

_Hening._

_Hening._

_Hening._

"Switch! Kau udah punya cewek ya?!" Bossun gak terima.

[ "Bu-bukan! Itu salah besar! Aku tidak menyukai siapapun, _nodayo_!" ]

_-piiip-_

Eh?

Mesinnya baru saja berbunyi, kan?

...

Itu artinya...

...

"Switch.." Himeko natap dia curiga.

"Ara? Kenapa kau tak memberitahu Onee-san?"

"Switch sudah dewasa rupanya..kakkakakk.." Ini orang kerjanya ngakak mulu deh.

[ "_Chigaimasu_, _nodayo_!" ] Switch menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tolong berhenti parodiin cowok ijo fandom sebelah!" Pekik Bossun.

"Dante memimpin dengan skor 1, pemirsa." Yagi-chan tetep stay cool meski sekitarnya udah kaya orang tawuran. "Dante memang hebat, kan?" Imbuh Kura-chan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Switch ngajuin kepingan shogi bernomor lima.

[ "_Shojiki_, Dante! Kau sangat suka musik enka!" ]

Krik.

"Do..dosa.." Jawab Dante dengan tampang bingung.

"Woe, kan lu dulu sempet transform jadi pecinta enka! Episode berapa sih, itu?!" Himeko emosi lagi. Duh, lagi PMS ya mbak..

Dante menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ngasih tanda kalau dia gak ngerti maksud Himeko. Himeko gagal paham, dikiranya itu tanda yang ngatain _'elu bego, ya?! Elu gak bakal bisa nyaingin selera seni gue!'_

"Apa?!"

"Nyonya Himeko, tahan dulu!" Bossun berusaha nahan gadis dengan julukan Onihime itu.

"Bossun, lepasin gue!"

Dante melanjutkan permainan dengan mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor empat. Switch makin panik. Nih orang nanyanya _right to the kokoro_.

Dante masang muka mikir, terus ngomong.

"_Phytagoras_.._hana ga taka_i."

{ Hana ga takai : peribahasa Jepang yang-setahu author- berarti, mengibaratkan seseorang yang suka berbohong (berhidung panjang) }

"Itu kenapa bahasanya nyampur?!"

Switch pengen bunuh diri sekarang juga. Tapi, dia inget Bossun masih ngutang ke dia, gak jadi deh.

[ "Kura-chan.." ]

"Dante-kun bertanya, apakah Switch-san suka berbohong? Apa ada yang disembunyikan dari kami semua?" Translate dari Kura-chan.

Switch ngutuk tuh makhluk dalem ati. Dia bakal nyari _voodoo_ habis ini. Eh? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh terbawa aura mistis Reiko, _nodayo_!

Tapi, gak ada salahnya nyoba, kan? Switch mulai kehasut pengaruh Reiko.

[ "Tidak, _nodayo_! Aku selalu berkata apa adanya!" ]

_-piiip-_

Eh?

Mesinnya bunyi, kan?

Udah dua kali, ya?

"Dante! Kau emang rajanya bahasa-yang-aku-gak-ngerti!" Seru Bossun. Entah muji atau ngejek maksudnya.

Dante swt.

* * *

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**

**Usui Kazuyoshi (Switch) vs Kiyoshi Date (Dante)!**

**Kedudukan sementara 0-2 !**

* * *

"Kembali lagi dalam acara yang meminjam dari idol grup di tv sebelah." Yagi-chan swt baca naskah.

[ "Sialan kau, Dante!" ] Switch emosi. Dia pakai nada tinggi.

"Akan seperti apakah pertandingan ini? Dante-kun sudah mencapai _checkmate_! Gawat kan kalau Switch-san tidak bisa menyusul?" Kura-chan tersenyum ke arah kamera.

[ "Kura-chan!" ]

"Berikutnya, giliran Switch-san. " Yagi-chan menengok ke arah Switch.

Ujung kacamata Switch bersinar lagi.

Switch mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor dua.

[ "Shojiki, Dante! Kau merasa dirimu keren saat berada di atas panggung! " ]

Diluar dugaan Dante mengangguk. Gawat. Switch salah langkah. Switch udah keringetan dingin.

...

...

...

"Dante safe. Dante memang hebat! Dante selalu jujur!" Puji Kura-chan.

"Selanjutnya, Dante." Yagi-chan mengingatkan.

Dante mengangguk, kemudian mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor satu.

"Pe-pertanyaan utama?!" Semua audience agak terkejut juga. Switch sampai mangap.

"Harakiri."

_Hening._

_Hening._

_Hening._

[ "Kau menyuruh aku bunuh diri?!" ] Switch menatap Dante tajam.

Dante menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Himeko salah tangkap lagi, dikiranya artinya itu ; _'jangan tunda lagi! Mati aja sono!'_

"Oee! Dante!" Himeko pasang kuda-kuda.

"Nyonya Himeko! Tenanglah!" Bossun nahan Himeko.

"Aku bukan nyonya Himeko lagi! Aku Onihime! Grrr!"

"Nyonya Fujisaki, tenanglah!" Onee-san berusaha melerai. Tapi, kata-katanya malah kecampur.

Bossun ama Himeko pandeng-pandengan.

"Onee-san! Aku tahu bicaramu kurang benar! Tapi ini keterlaluan!" Bossun protes dengan muka merah.

"Amit-amit, Onee-san! Sampai kapanpun gue gak bakal jadi nyonya Fujisaki!" Timpal Himeko, merah juga mukanya.

"Tenanglah." Yagi-chan menatap barisan audience dengan tajam. Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Bossun dan Himeko duduk kembali dengan anteng. Marahnya Yagi-chan itu sungguh mengerikan.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Yagi-chan menatap Dante dan Switch bergantian.

"Ah, sampai pertanyaan Dante." Sahut Kura-chan.

[ "Kura-chan.." ]

"Baiklah. Dante bertanya apa kau pernah ingin menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Jawabannya hanya ya atau tidak." Terang Kura-chan.

[ "Maksudnya?" ]

"Seperti bunuh diri, mungkin?" Kura-chan tersenyum. Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal mengerikan sambil tersenyum begitu?

_\- piip -_

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

[ "Aku belum mengatakan apapun!" ]

"Tapi, kau memikirkannya. Mesin ini bekerja seperti itu." Jelas Kura-chan.

[ "ARRRGGGH!" ] Switch frustasi.

"Dante menang dari Switch?" Michiru klakep.

"Kakkakakkak.." Sumpah, nih orang ngeselin.

"Kau kalah telak, Switch.." Chuuma-sensei menguap.

"Selamat, Dante! Kau memenangkan pertandingan bahasa ini!" Bossun ama Himeko malah nyorakin. Dasar kawan durhaka.

[ "Kuso! Aku, Usui Kazuyoshi, kalah dari Dante?!" ]

**_Hasil akhir_**

**_Switch vs Dante_**

**_0-3_**

"Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Teehee!" Roman muncul.

"Oi, Roman." Bossun swt.

Next Chapter : Roman vs Tsubaki

Tsuzuku..

Yeyy! Chap 3 selesai! Panda ngakak sendiri waktu baca ulang xD semoga humornya kerasa sampai pembaca ya.. Ehehe xD..semoga suka ya...  
Arigatou, **sanaa**-san! Jadi kamu ya si maggie itu o.O /lemotbarunyadar/ sayangnya bukan ama Reiko, Tapi semoga suka ya ^^ Reiko ntar bakal versus ama Switch kok, tapi entah kapan..*ditonjok*  
**Kumiko-**san : udah lanjut, semoga suka chapter ini, maaf banyak kekurangan ^^  
**Aozora Hime-tan : **sudah lanjut desu, semoga suka, mohon maaf banyak kekurangan (_ _) terima kasih sudah follow story gaje ini ya ^^

Jaa!


	4. Chapter 4

"A-ano.." Tsubaki mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa, Tsubaki?" Himeko doki-doki.

"Kenapa aku ikutan permainan aneh ini?" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Abangmu udah ikutan, jadi kamu juga dong!" Himeko ngefly bentar. Tsubaki swt.

"Dan lawanmu.." Chuuma-sensei berdehem.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku berpasangan dengan om-om tua ini?!" Himeko baru nyadar. Kini Chuuma-sensei dan Himeko sebagai komentator. "Kenapa kau mau jadi komentator, om-om pedo?" Himeko natap dia tajam. Sampai terdengar bunyi dan setitik cahaya imajiner 'cring!'

"Panda-san menambah bonus.."

"Oee! Panda-san! Tambahin bonus untukku juga dong!" Himeko protes.

(Author siul, pura-pura ga denger)

"Kali ini adalah pertandingan antara Tsubaki Sasuke dan juga ..ng? Roma? Siapa Roma? Bukanya itu nama kota di Italia?" Tumben otaknya Chuuma-sensei bener. Biasanya cuma ada rumus kimia di kepalanya buat nyiptain obat-obatan nista.

"Kau lupa membaca huruf terakhir, itu Roman, Chuuma-sensei." Himeko mengoreksi.

"Oh, sou ka. Tapi..dimana lawan Tsubaki? Kenapa gak muncul?" Chuuma-sensei celingukan. Barisan audience juga diem. Di barisan audience ada Onee-san, Daisy, Unyuu, Bossun, Switch, Kura-chan, dan juga Dante. Dante kini turun pangkat jadi audience. Hoho.

"Semuanya! Maaf lama menunggu! Roman sibuk memilih gaun! Ouji, gaun mana yang bagus?" Roman muncul tiba-tiba dengan efek Otome filter. Roman hanya menjetikkan jarinya kemudian secara ajaib Roman berganti-ganti gaun bagai di film puteri fiksi dari barat.

"Roman, tidak usah pakai gaun. Dan cepat duduk. Aku ingin cepat pulang hari ini." Bossun tertawa kecil.

"Jika Edward-ouji ingin begitu, dengan senang hati Roman melakukannya!" Roman berhenti dari acara ganti gaunnya. Tapi, ia memberi efek lain. Roman berkata dilengkapi dengan background berwarna merah muda dan bunga-bunga.

"Siapa itu Edward?!"

Roman duduk menghadap Tsubaki dengan pemisah sebuah meja diantara mereka.

"Yosh! Pertandingan akan segera dimulai!" Seru Himeko.

* * *

_**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**_

_**Sket Dance milik Shinohara Kenta**_

_**Shojiki Shogi bagian dari acara AKBINGO! di teve sebelah#sungkemin Aki-p**_

_**Genre : Friendship/Parody**_

_**Rated : T**_

* * *

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**

**Tsubaki Sasuke vs Roman!**

* * *

"Baiklah. Tsubaki berada di sisi hitam, dan Roman ada di sisi putih. Jadi, Tsubaki, ayo maju duluan! Kyuun kyuuunn~" Himeko tambah doki-doki ngeliatin Tsubaki. Bossun jedotin palanya ke tembok. Temen ceweknya terlalu heboh soal hubungannya dan Tsubaki, jadi..kaya gitu akibatnya.

"Onizuka." Muncul perempatan di kening Tsubaki.

"Sudah, cepetan!" Himeko ganti aura. Auranya jadi hitam. Tsubaki kelakep. Lupa seperti apa sejarah sang nyonya Himeko.

"Pertanyaan pertama." Chuuma-sensei mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah membaca semua peraturannya di chapter pertama." Ujar Tsubaki. Padahal gak ada yang nanyain juga.

"Emang ada aturannya?" Chuuma-sensei nguap. Chuuma-sensei gak banget deh.

"Roman sudah menghafalnya!" Roman menjetikkan jarinya kembali dan memperlihatkan efek klise film dengan otome filternya.

_"Peraturan untuk Shojiki Shogi :_

_"1. Ada pemain sisi hitam dan sisi putih. Kalian akan mengeluarkan satu keping shogi bertuliskan nomor 1-10 dalam penulisan Jepang. Untuk kali ini Tsubaki adalah sisi hitam dan Roman di sisi putih. Yang mendapat posisi hitam akan memulai pertandingan dan duluan mengajukan pertanyaan!"_

_2! Apabila lawanmu menjawab pertanyaan darimu dengan berbohong, maka saat itulah kau mendapatkan poin!_

_3! Checkmate jika pemain mendapat 2 poin ! Permainan berakhir jika kau mendapat tiga poin lebih dulu!"_

...

[ "Kau cuma copas dan sedikit ngedit dari chapter pertama, nodayo! Itu bukan menghafal namanya!" ] Switch kesel.

"Roman tidak mungkin menjelaskan sebanyak itu, kan? Teehee!" Roman mengetuk pelan kepalanya sendiri ala shoujo manga.

"Gimana kita mau terkenal, nih? Rate-nya aja turun gara-gara kemarin pesertanya susah ngomong semua!" Seru Himeko.

[ "Himeko! Teganya dirimu!" ] Switch mau nyetel backsound galau. Eh, malah kepencet lagu horor si Dante yang duet ama Reiko. Serem banget, man.

"Switch! Tak kusangka kau punya lagu seperti itu!" Bossun nutup telinganya karena takut.

[ "Salah pencet!" ] Switch membela diri sambil mematikan lagu itu.

Kalau difikir-fikir, kenapa Switch punya lagu terkutuk kaya gitu, ya?

"Cepetan mulai ah." Chuuma-sensei ngorek kuping. Tsubaki mengangguk dan mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor delapan.

* * *

**Catur kejujuran! Sket Dance Ver!**

Bossun : kenapa diterjemahin =_=

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**

* * *

"Roman tak akan kalah, Ouji!" Roman mengacungkan jempolnya. Bossun ngelap muka. Pedih liat kenyataan. Tsubaki menghela nafas sejenak sebelum bertanya.

"Roman-san, kau menyukai Fujisaki."

Tsubaki dapat pertanyaan itu berdasar informasi dari Switch. Switch, dasar kau kawan durhaka. Tsubaki ingin membuktikannya. Roman bersemu merah. Emang iya sih seneng, tapi ini malu banget rasanya. Apalagi mereka sedang syuting. Seluruh dunia akan melihatnya. Kayanya Roman berfikir terlalu jauh.

"Oi! Tsubaki!" Tampak semburat tipis di pipi ketua Sket Dance itu.

"..."

"..."

"Kok hening?!"

"Ouji-sama sangat baik dan hebat. Roman menyukainya!" Aku Roman.

"Bikin malu aja lu!" Bossun gak sadar berdiri di barisan audience sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Roman.

"_Ara_? Roman safe! Kau jujur amat!" Himeko kaget ngeliat hasilnya.

[ "Tak kusangka, ada yang suka Bossun." ] Switch membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan telunjuk kirinya.

[ "Kyuun~! Kyuun!" ]

"Switch/Switch-san! Yamete!" Bossun dan Tsubaki malu. Roman hanya tertawa pelan, sementara Tsubaki swt.

"Baiklah, giliran Roman sekarang." Chuuma-sensei nguap lagi.

Roman segera mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor tiga.

Tsubaki nelen ludah. Kira-kira, seperti apa pertanyaan Roman untuknya, ya?

_-Iklan Pelocan-_

"Saa, bagaimana Roman akan membalas semua ini?" Himeko ngeluarin kipas, terus kipasan sendiri.

"Shojiki, William. Kau sangat menyayangi Edward. Meski hubungan kalian bagaikan air dan minyak." Roman kembali mengeluarkan mengeluarkan otome filter. Rasanya seperti melihat gelembung yang bertebaran. Jika anda tidak melihat atau membayangkannya, selamat. Mata anda masih normal.

"BKM?" (Bagaimana Kau Melakukannya?)

"Ilusi." Dante ngucek mata sendiri. Mimorin mesem oenyoeh.

"Siapa William? Siapa Edward? " Tsubaki gak paham maksudnya Roman. Maklum, beda aliran.

"Teganya! Edward adalah kakakmu dan kau tak mengakuinya?" Roman pura-pura sedih dengan properti tisu terdekat.

"A-aku tak mengerti.." Tsubaki beneran gak ngerti maksudnya si Roman itu apa.

Gerombolan jangkrik lewat.

"Tsubaki gak peka." Unyuu mesem aja. Biar varokah.

"Tsubaki payah." Ejek Himeko.

"Payah." Chuuma-sensei ikutan.

"Payah!" Onee-san padahal gak ngerti tapi ikutan aja biar rame.

Bossun mematung.

"Maksudnya..Edward itu Fujisaki?" Setelah beberapa saat, otak Tsubaki mulai _connect_.

"Iya! Cepetan jawab, Tsubaki!" Himeko natap dia tajam.

"A-apa pertanyaannya tadi?" Tsubaki lupa. Aduh ini masih muda kok kena pikun, hmm.

"Kau sayang ama Bossun kan?" Himeko nyerocos, kelamaan cuy kalau nunggu pertanyaan serupa dari Roman. Pasti nanya pakai sketchbook bertuliskan adegan pertama hingga sekian. Roman udah megang sketchbook keramatnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Enggak! Aku sama sekali enggak―!"

_\- piip -_

Eh?

Bunyi kan, barusan?

"Aku bilang aku tidak―"

_\- piip -_

_*the people was shocked*_

"Bahkan mesin tidak mengijinkanmu berbohong, Tsubaki. Kyuun kyuun~" Hati Himeko rasanya cenat cenut.

"A-apaan, sih?" Tsubaki merah-merah malu.

"TSF." (Tsubaki Sayang Fujisaki)

"Kyuun kyuun..!" Himeko justru koor bareng Unyuu.

"Daisy! Hentikan!" Tsubaki berusaha ngelak.

Bossun nunjukin wajah bodohnya.

[ "Menjijikkan, Bossun!" ] Switch menjauh.

* * *

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**

**Hasil sementara Tsubaki Sasuke vs Roman**

**0-1**

Dante : *kibasin rambut* Dosa..

Asahina : DOS! (Diamlah orang sinting!) *nonjok layar*

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**

* * *

"Sekarang giliranku lagi, kan?" Tanya Tsubaki hati-hati.

"Ah, iya." Himeko mempersilahkan

Roman pasang muka serem ala editor. (Tau kan?)

Tsubaki mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor enam. Roman menatapnya dengan serius. Bayangkah tokoh A di manga yang sedang menatap tajam musuh-musuhnya dan membawa senapan angin, kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Roman-san..kau tidak bisa menggambar dengan baik."

Tsubaki bener-bener gak peka ama perasaan cewek.

Sekarang bayangkan tokoh A menjatuhkan senapannya. Kemudian ia membuka jendela. Kedua tangannya berada pada kusen dan berteriak dari lantai atas gedung tinggi itu.

Himeko : sejak kapan ada gedung?

"Aku mau mati saja!" Seru tokoh A.

"Jangaaann! Ntar kalau kamu mati, cerita ini rate-nya makin turun!" Cegah Bossun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke panel imajiner Roman.

"Ouji! Roman sudah tak kuat menghadapi cobaan ini!" Tokoh A bersedih hati.

"Roman! Kau hanya perlu berusaha!" Bossun menahan tangan Roman agar tidak jatuh dari lantai atas gedung itu.

"O..Ouji.." Roman berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo kita kembali." Ujar Bossun.

"Baiklah, Ouji."

Bossun dan Roman akhirnya keluar dari dunia imajinasi ciptaan Roman. Bossun terengah-engah. Masuk ke dunia lain (?) membuat energinya terkuras cukup banyak.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menggambar dengan baik, tapi Ouji berkata, aku harus terus berusaha! Dan aku akan melakukannya!" Roman berseru dengan penuh keyakinan.

...

...

...

"Roman safe..! Lagi?!" Himeko kicep.

Chuuma-sensei menguap. Tanpa diperintah, Tsubaki mengajukan kepingan _shogi_ bernomor dua.

"_Shojiki,_ Roman-san..ceritamu sangat pasaran." Tsubaki menyipitkan matanya. Roman hanya tersenyum dan dengan bangga membuka _sketchbook_ keramatnya.

"I-itu kan..!" Bossun harap-harap cemas.

_Panel pertama :_

_Tokoh A sedang berjalan terburu-buru karena terlambat sekolah. Dia berlari menembus hujan, teringat ada ulangan matematika hari ini._

_Panel kedua :_

_Ia berhenti karena kelelahan._

_Panel ketiga :_

_seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal memberikan payung padanya._

_Panel keempat :_

_kemudian berlari meninggalkannya._

_Panel kelima :_

_Dan tanpa tokoh A sadari, ia menyukai sosok pemuda yang menolongnya saat hujan itu._

_*doki*_

"Ce-cerita macam apa ini?" Tsubaki berusaha mengusir aura pink dari alam fantasi Roman yang terus-terusan keluar. Gini terus mah, game-nya gak kelar-kelar.

"William.." Roman menatapnya.

"A-apa?" Tsubaki nampaknya mulai paham alur gadis mangaka itu.

"Stephanie tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.." Roman tersedu-sedu.

"Stephanie itu siapa?" Tsubaki malah nanya.

"Tsubaki! Pertahankan karaktermu sebagai satu-satunya yang waras disini!" Seru Himeko.

"Maksudmu aku termasuk gila, Onizuka?" Chuuma-sensei menguap.

"Gak gitu juga, tapi pembaca mikirnya gitu, kan?" Balas Himeko.

Dan entah sudah sampai adegan apa, Roman terkapar dan Tsubaki berteriak OOC.

"Stephanie!"

...

Hening sejenak.

[ "Gawat, Tsubaki mulai OOC, pembaca akan membenci kita sekarang."] Switch berpendapat.

"Kau benar Switch, kemarin saja cerita ini ratenya turun gara-gara susah ngomong semua." Timpal Bossun.

[ "Kau menyalahkanku?! HAH?!" ] Switch emosi. "Otaku mata empat sialan! Siapa yang nyalahin elu?!" Bela Bossun.

[ "Tapi kata-katamu merujuk padaku!" ]

"Apaan sih elo? Kegeeran banget!"

Baiklah pemirsa, sementara tinggalkanlah perdebatan yang (sangat) tidak bermutu di atas.

"Stephanie!" Tsubaki malah nangisin Roman yang terkapar.

"Siapa itu Stephanie?!" Audience swt.

"William..jangan pikirkan aku.."

"Elu sekarat masih aja ngomong!" Sela Himeko.

"Ini game-nya kapan selesai, elu semua pada rusuh!" Bossun berdiri.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang rusuh, Edward? Kau tidak melihat Stephanie yang kesakitan?" Tsubaki mandengin Bossun. Pake berkaca-kaca lagi. Terlalu dihayati.

[ "Gawat! Dia mulai masuk ke alur Roman!" ] Switch membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Tsubaki dari ke-OOC-an ini." Himeko ikutan berdiri dengan semangat.

"SKET DANCE siap membantu!" Trio geje itu akhirnya masang pose andalan mereka.

"Anoo..jam tayangnya sudah habis.." Kata produser mengingatkan.

"Woe, gue baru aja pose keren!" Bossun maki produser.

"Terus ini gimana? Masa gak ada yang menang kaya chapter dua kemarin?! HAH?" Himeko kacak pinggang.

[ "Kita harus membantu agar game bodoh ini selesai!" ]

"DOS!"

Dan layar pun menjadi kesemutan akibat colokan sayang dari jari-jari Daisy.

_Tsuzuku_

Maafkan Panda! Panda bener2 kehabisan ide! *sembahsujud* semoga suka~~

Roman : author-san! Jangan khawatir!

*author tepar*

"Panda-san? Daijoubu?"

Panda-san ingin istirahat dengan tenang..

"Oi! Panda-san!"

Bossun : Yaudah, bales review aja deh..dari sanaa11-san ..tunggu, ini orang ngakak mulu deh..

Himeko : Oi! Disantet lu ntar!

Switch : [ "Berikutnya untuk Aozora Hime-tan-san,

...

...

...

HAHAHA―benar, kawan..Dante memang ANJIR _to the extreme_, _nodayo_! Dia bahkan membuatku harus update data, _nodayo_! Cih!" ]

Bossun : Jangan promo fandom sebelah! Ntar fandom kita makin sepi!

Switch : [ "Apa salahku niru logatnya,_-ssu_?" ]

Himeko : DILARANG PROMO FANDOM SEBELAH! BUDEK LO YA?!"

Switch : [ "AMPUN NYAI HIMEKO YANG AGUNG!" ]*ngacir*

Bossun : nya...nyai? *pasang muka =_= *

Pertandingan ini masih akan berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, minna-san!

Gomennasai, minna-san..Panda akan semi hiatus dengan alasan masa depan Panda melalui kumpulan dari 40-50 soal untuk menentukan nasib Panda kelak. Mohon pengertiannya. Dan mohon doa agar Panda bisa lulus dengan nilai awsom*ngarep* dan diterima di PTN impian Panda.. (_ _)

Will be busy since today

Panda Dayo


	5. Chapter 5

[ "Mukashi-mukashi aru tokoro ni..akugyaku hi―" ]

**BLETAK!**

[ "Choten ni kunrin shi―"]

**JDAKK!**

Switch terjungkal karena sambetan sandal jepit di jidatnya.

"Switch, gak usah promo.." Bossun swt. _Let it go_. Biar banyak halangan dan rintangan, Switch memegang teguh prinsip berpose keren _anytime anywhere_.

[ "Kembali lagi dalam acara tergreget sepanjang sejarah karena dipinjam dari stasiun tv sebelah!" ] Switch membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

**_._**

Kini di layar anda akan terlihat/?/ yah, kalau gak bisa dilihat bayangkan saja.

Kini terlihat Kura-chan, Yabasawa Moe, Himeko, Saaya, dan Mimorin mengenakan pakaian cheerleader warna merah. Mereka mulai bergerak dan bernyanyi.

"_Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES!"_

"_Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES! Kimi ni~"_

"_Aitakatta~!"_

"Switch, ini rencanamu?" Bossun curiga. Switch memalingkan wajah. Siul pakai suara mekaniknya.

"Halo..semua.." Seorang gadis berambut ikal oranye muncul.

"Tidak salah kita mengundang Kibitsu Momoka sebagai komentator..aura idolnya memang terasa." Bossun berpendapat.

Dalam acara kali ini, Momoka menjadi komentator bersama Mimorin demi menaikkan popularitas. Di barisan audience ada Bossun, Switch, Himeko, Yagi-chan, Soujirou, Saaya, dan Yabasawa.

"Kita akan melanjutkan pertarungan kemarin, Tsubaki Sasuke vs Roman!" Mimorin bertepuk tangan.

Tsubaki dan Roman sudah saling berhadapan. Raut mereka tampak serius. Roman tersenyum―seolah dia yang akan menang. Tsubaki tetep kalem.

"Kali ini, posisi mereka ditukar. Roman berada di sisi hitam dan Tsubaki berada di sisi putih.." Jelas Momoka.

"_Hajimeruzo!"_

* * *

_**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**_

_**Sket Dance punya Shinohara Kenta**_

_**Shojiki Shogi! Adalah bagian dari acara AKBINGO! Terima kasih, Aki-p-sama (?)**_

_**Genre : Friendship/Parody**_

_**Rated : T**_

* * *

_**Tsubaki Sasuke vs Roman!**_

_**Last Match : Tsubaki (0) - Roman (1)**_

* * *

"Sekarang Roman-san bisa maju duluan.." Mimorin mempersilahkan.

"Hm." Roman mengajukan kepingan _shogi_ bernomor tiga.

"Tsubaki-san tidak bisa main hulahup."

Tsubaki sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. What the hell?!

"Aku bisa!"

―_piip―_

(Bayangkan potret diri Tsubaki yang retak.)

"Aku bisa main hulahup!" Tetap saja membela diri―gengsi tingkat dewa.

"Whoa! Pertandingan hulahop!"

Entah darimana datangnya, dua holahop terlempar ke arah peserta. Roman dengan cepat mengambil holahop dan memasukkan tubuhnya. Tsubaki gak mau kalah, dia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Woe, Tsubaki?" Himeko tak percaya Tsubaki bakal main holahop.

"Satu, dua.." Mimorin memberi aba-aba dengan tangan. Kilatan listrik mengalir diantara mereka.

"TIGA!"

Roman segera muterin pinggulnya agar holahop yang ia kenakan berputar. Roman sepertinya tak mengalami kesulitan saat melakukannya.

Di sisi Tsubaki, sebenarnya ia kurang bisa. Tapi, ia baru nyadar kalau gerakan ini lebih mirip dengan joget daripada sekedar main holahop.

"William-ouji..kau takkan bisa mengalahkan Stephanie.." Roman memercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Tsubaki terpancing. Dia ikut mempercepat putaran holahop miliknya.

"Roman! Roman!"

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki!"

Tuh sudah terbentuk kubu pendukung masing-masing. Hahaha.

Dan musik pun diputar untuk meramaikan suasana..

_Goyang dombret aah goyang dombreet~_

Roman dan Tsubaki masih mempertahankan holahop. Switch ngerekam Tsubaki, kan bagus buat bahan ancaman nanti.

_Goyang dombreet aah goyang dombreet~_

"Yabasu, apa tidak apa-apa dengan ke-OOC-an ini, yabasu?" Yabasawa bertanya.

"Kawaii na Tsubaki! Astagah!" Himeko mimisan hebat. Tubuhnya hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

"Nyonya Himeko! Bertahanlah!" Bossun nangkep Himeko.

"Kakkakkak.." Siapa saja, tolong bantu hajar orang ini.

"Bu-bukannya aku peduli atau apa!" Saaya masang muka sombong.

"Tsubaki-kun imut ya~" Mimorin nge_fangirling mode on _kaya Himeko.

"Tsubaki-san.." Yagi-chan tak mampu berkata-kata. Tsubaki yang kalem, keren, dan _whatever_lah itu, sekarang OOC akut senista ini.

**KLAK!**

Audience balik mandeng peserta.

Holahop Tsubaki terjatuh. Sedangkan holahop Roman masih berputar. Roman memasang pose kemenangan.

"Tsubaki-san, silahkan duduk kembali.." Momoka tersenyum.

Dengan aura keputusasaan, Tsubaki duduk lagi, disusul Roman. Bagian atas wajah Tsubaki menggelap.

"Anoo, Tsubaki-san, sekarang giliran anda." Momoka mempersilahkan dengan lembut(?)

Tsubaki ngambil asal kepingan _shogi_ dan meletakkannya di meja. Namun, Tsubaki menyeringai.

"_Shojiki_, Roman. Gambarmu tidak lebih baik daripada Fujisaki."

Roman pasang muka ala editor lagi.

"Apa katamu, anak muda? Fujisaki, ayo kita bertanding." Roman nunjuk Bossun di barisan _audience_.

"Jangan bawa-bawa gue! Jawab aja napa!" Bossun ogah.

"Bossun! Lihat! Tsubaki peduli dengan dirimu! Dia sangat menyayangimu!" Darah yang keluar dari hidung Himeko nambah banyak.

"Himekooo! Darahnya!" Bossun panik.

―_piip―_

Eh?

Bunyi?

Tadi, giliran Roman ngejawab, kan?

Itu artinya...

"Skor sementara adalah dua lawan satu!" Momoka tersenyum ke arah kamera.

* * *

_Iklan Gumin-Gumi_

* * *

Bossun : Akhirnya ada iklan selain Pelocan!

Himeko : pelocannya mana?!

* * *

_**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**_

_**Tsubaki Sasuke vs Roman!**_

_**Kedudukan sementara 1-2**_

* * *

"_Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES!"_

"_Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES! Kimi ni~"_

"_Aitakatta~!"_

Bossun : apa lagu ini diperlukan?

* * *

"Minna-san, kembali lagi dalam acara ini." Mimorin lambai-lambai ke kamera.

"DOS." (Dondon Oborete Shine! - matilah tenggelam di dalam got! )

"Daisy-chan, kau berlebihan." Mimorin memandunya kembali ke barisan audience.

"ASDFGHJKL." ( Aku Sedang Dendam F(P)ada G(K)alian [H]yang menJengKeLkan )

"Daisy, itu kosakatanya salah." Agata memperingatkan. Daisy ganti menatap Agata tajam.

"Tunggu! Kalian bukan pesertanya!" Sela Bossun.

"_Are_? Mari kita lanjutkan permainannya." Momoka menengahi perseteruan sengit di belakang. Suasana pun terkendali.

"Giliran Roman sekarang.." Mimorin mempersilahkan. Roman mengajukan kepingan _shogi_ bernomor sembilan.

"Seleramu sangat payah dalam seni, Tsubaki."

Roman gak sadar diri, memang. Panah imajiner menusuk Tsubaki dari belakang. Sakitnya tuh disini, kakak.

Mimorin dan Agata diam-diam sependapat dengan Roman.

"Tidak! Selera seniku tidak payah!"

―_piiiiipp―_

Seluruh _audience_ menahan tawa. Semua kru, staff, produser, pokoknya nahan tawa. Masih ingat kasus kaos payah Tsubaki?

[ "Aku ada videonya jadi mari kita putarkan untuk pembaca!" ] Ujung kacamata Switch bersinar.

"Switch..pembaca tidak bisa melihatnya. Cerita ini dalam bentuk tulisan, kan?" Bossun pasang muka =A=)/

Tsubaki capek. Dia haus karena belum minum dari pagi dan harus mengisi acara bodoh ini. Dia melihat sebotol _cola_ di dekat Momoka.

"Momoka-san..boleh aku minta minum?" Momoka hanya mengangguk. Tapi, Momoka tidak tahu itu _cola_ siapa.

"Ano..cola disini punya siapa, ya?" Momoka bertanya. Semua tawa sirna dan hilang. Berganti warna biru pucat menghiasi wajah semua orang.

"Aku trauma mendengar cola." Bossun bicara.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Himeko ngelus dagu sendiri.

[ "Cola Chuuma-sensei!" ] Switch menyadarkan rekan-rekan segengnya. Kemarin kan Chuuma-sensei jadi komentator. Ia melupakan _cola_-nya! Kampret, kenapa _cola_ nista itu ditinggal di sini?

"Jangan biarkan siapapun meminum―"

"Tubuhku terasa aneh..." Tsubaki meletakkan botol _cola_ dan menutupnya.

―Bossun terlambat mencegahnya.

Kemudian, ada sebuah sinar menyelimuti tubuh Tsubaki. Tak lama, terlihatlah Tsubaki yang tubuhnya sudah mengecil. Seragamnya jadi kebesaran.

"Oi! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tsubaki gak terima menjadi kecil tiba-tiba. Persis seperti anime detektif fandom sebelah.

"Yabasu.." Yabasawa tampak cemas.

"Bu-bukannya kau imut atau apa!" Saaya tsundere lagi. Agata hampir gak kedip mandengin Tsubaki, _shock_. Sedangkan geng Sket Dance seolah menjadi butiran debu yang tertiup angin.

"CHUUMA-SENSEI!" Seru mereka barengan.

"Tsu―...ba..―ki...-sa..―n.." Yagi-chan terbata-bata meski sudah yakin dia lulus TK.

[ *doki* "Tsubaki..inikah senjata rahasiamu?!" *doki* "] Kacamata Switch agak melumer seperti waktu turnamen bibage.

"William-Ouji.." Roman berkaca-kaca.

"KYAAA~!" Himeko langsuk meluk Tsubaki dan mengeluskan kepalanya.

"Onizuka!" Tsubaki berusaha ngelak.

"Foto keluarga! Foto!" Himeko udah kehilangan akal sehat kalo udah liat yang _moe-moe._

[ "Siap! Nyonya Himeko!" ] Switch pasang kumis palsu. Selanjutnya, Bossun ditahan Himeko yang masih gendong Tsubaki pake sebelah tangan.

"Ampun nyai.." Bossun gemeter.

"Bossun! Minum yaa~!" Himeko menjejali mulut Bossun dengan sebotol _cola_ terkutuk itu. Bossun terpaksa nelen. Tak lama kemudian, Bossun udah mengecil kaya Tsubaki.

"Edward-ouji dan William-ouji akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya setelah terpisah begitu lama!" Roman memberikan narasi asal.

"Himekooo!" Bossun marah besar―tapi di telinga Himeko, suara Bossun yang jadi kecil itu imut-imut gimana gitu. Dia bawa Bossun ke pelukannya.

"Bossun! Aku suka kau yang kecil! Kawaii~!" Pelukan Himeko makin erat, Bossun gak bisa nafas.

[ "Nyonya Himeko, aku sudah siap." ] Switch membetulkan letak kumis palsunya.

"Switch, kau bawa Tsubaki! Aku bawa Bossun!" Himeko menyerahkan Tsubaki pada Switch.

[ "Roger!" ] Switch menggendong Tsubaki. Tsubaki pengen ngelawan, tapi..kekuatannya seakan menghilang. Yaiyalah, dia jadi anak kecil. Jadi dia diem aja.

"Bossun, kau lucu sekali.." Himeko menarik salah satu pipi Bossun gemas.

"Himekoo!" Bossun masih protes.

"Siap?" Tiba-tiba seorang juru kamera berada di dalam sana. Gak diundang sih,― tapi biarlah. Himeko tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Bossun. Bossun nggembungin pipi, kesal. Switch memakai peace sign untuk pose. Laptopnya ia tinggal sejenak untuk eksis―karena sebelah tangannya untuk menggendong Tsubaki mini. Sedangkan Tsubaki hanya diam dan menatap inosen ke arah kamera.

―lupakan masalah baju yang sekarang kebesaran dan menjuntai ke bawah itu.

"JEBREEET!" Juru kamera meniru sebuah kata yang terkenal di Indonesia.

"Wah, kita lupa membacakan hasilnya.." Momoka merasa dilupakan sebagai komentator.

"Roman menang dengan skor 3-1! Selamat ya! Aku akan memberi satu juta yen untuk pemenang!" Mimorin tampak bahagia.

"Stephanie akhirnya menemukan jalan kebenaran!" Roman pose/?

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu." Agata pusing.

"I-iya.." Saaya ikutan.

"SHU!" (Sebaiknya Hemat Uangmu!)

"Kurang ya? Aku akan menambah ekstra 10.000 yen kalau begitu.." Mimorin berfikir.

"UNYUU!"

Pertandingan ini berakhir dengan kemenangan Roman dan foto keluarga (gadungan). Manis sekali.

_-Tsuzuku-_

* * *

_**A/N :**_

Gomen minna! Ini jelek dan pendek banget! Padahal lama gak apdeet! *lompat dari menara eiffel*

Yah, sejujurnya karena cuma terusan dari chapter kemarin jadi gak bisa banyak nulisnya..gomennasai~ tapi..aku mencintai ke_moe_an!*pose/? Lagu Aitakatta dari AKB48 memang digunakan sebagai opening acara AKBINGO, jadi Panda rasa seru2 aja/darimananya

Bossun : "saatnya balas review, Panda-san.."

*author lenyap tak berbekas/?

Himeko : "Yah, pertama untuk Aozora Hime-tan..eh..Hime-san? Namamu kenapa hampir sama denganku? Switch, kau kenal orang ini? Tetanggamu?"

Switch : [ "Bukan. Dia adalah orang yang menyukai Tsubaki dalam mode kucing, nyandayo!" ] *pasang nekomimi*

Bossun : "Terimakasih atas reviewmu Hime-san! Berikutnya! Untuk In-chan. Ng..dare? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Himeko : *nyenggol Bossun* "Sst..dia pembaca, bego!"

Bossun : "Yah apapun itu, terimakasih. Salam greget dari Sket Dance. Aku suka emot " :v " darimu "

Switch : [ "Lalu untuk Sanaa-san..kenapa kau suka bertransform jadi dua akun? Yang jelas, Panda-san merasa senang, nyandayo." ]

Panda : "sanaa-san! Makasih doanya!" *muncul dari sumur, terus nyelem lagi/?*

Tsubaki : "Yang terakhir untuk―"

Bossun : "Tsubaki! Ngapain lo disini?! Ini jatah kita balesin review!"

Tsubaki : "Fujisaki..mengapa kau begitu jahat padaku?" *pundung*

Bossun : "Tsubaki..aku tak bermaksud begitu..."

Himeko : "kyaaaa!" *semaput*

Switch : [ "Nyandato?! Baiklah, terakhir untuk kursi-san. Eh? Kenapa namamu kursi? Apa kau mencintai kursi secara literal?― atau artifisial, nyandayo? Baiklah, apapun itu terimakasih atas doanya dan sudah membaca fanfic tak jelas ini. Onee-san hanya pernah muncul sebagai audience dan komentator (sementara) , tapi belum bertanding. Ngomong-ngomong soal fangirling bareng, nyonya Himeko sedang pingsan, nyandayo." ]

Semua! Terima kasih doanya ya! Terutama untuk doa dari sanaa-san dan kursi-san. Kursi-san, namamu menarik sekali xD . Alhamdulillah bisa mengerjakan ujian dengan lancar kecuali matematika..hahaha..matematika susah bukan main -,,- maaf ya jika masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini, karena Panda hanyalah manusia biasa yang kemampuannya terbatas *bungkuk2*

_**Panda Dayo, de wa.**_

Next Chapter : enaknya siapa ya? Ada yang mau ngusulin, nodayo? *ngilang*


	6. Chapter 6

"Halo semuanya! Kembali lagi dalam acara pinjaman dari Teve sebelah!" Bossun pegang microphone. Dia ngelirik Himeko dan Switch gantian sebelum teriak barengan.

"Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!"

* * *

_**Sket Dance©Shinohara Kenta**_

_**Shojiki Shogi©Part of AKBINGO, AKB48 performance on national channel television in Japan**_

_**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!©Panda Dayo**_

_**Genre : Friendship/Parody**_

_**Rated : T**_

* * *

_"Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES!"_

_"Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES! Kimi ni~"_

_"Aitakatta!"_

.

.

.

"Halo semua, saya Fujisaki Yuusuke! Akan jadi komentator lagi bersama dengan seorang disamping saya―"

Baru aja Bossun noleh, tapi dia udah keringetan dingin―ngeliat siapa yang nemenin dia. J-son-sensei.

Di barisan audience ada Switch, Shinzou, Dante, Kura-chan, Chuuma-sensei, Onee-san, Daisy, Roman, Tsubaki, Takahashi Chiaki, dan Joe Kisaragi.

"Namaku Jougasaki, Panda-san!"

*author ngluyur*

[ "Dan―" ]

"Peserta kali ini adalah..Katou Kiri vs Nakatani-san! Eh? Apa? Nakatani-san gak bisa dateng?!" Bossun maki tim kreatip yang nulis di whiteboard.

"Terus gimana ini, Nakatani-san gak dateng.." Himeko nguap.

"Tapi aku penasaran banget sama Nakatani-san! Itu anak ga pernah muncul batang idungnya! Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus?!" Bossun nangis kejer.

[" Tadi Nakatani-san sms padaku. Tiba-tiba dia terkena flu."] Switch menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Apa hubunganmu sama Nakatani-san?!"

Bossun lagi mikir, siapa yang cocok gantiin Nakatani-san. Bossun memakai gugel-nya. Dia sedang dalam mode konsentrasi. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangkat google-nya ke atas dan terbatuk.

"Bossun!"Semua prihatin /?

"Joe Kisaragi!"―eh?

"Pake sok keren segala! Kenapa harus Joe Negi?!" Koar Himeko.

(Negi -daun bawang)

["Kenapa si Joe Ragi, nodayo?!"] Switch bersedekap.

(Tahu ragi, kan?)

"Namaku Jougasaki!" Seru pihak terkait-yang protes- dari barisan audience.

"Udah deh lo main aja napa!" Kata Himeko sambil ngemut pelocan terbaru, rasa terasi udang cirebon(?)

[ "Bagaimana kalo Shinzou, mereka sama-sama pejuang(?) " ] Usul Switch. Kalo boleh tau, pejuang apaan ya mas?

"Audience hom pim pa aja." Bossun memberi saran bijak. Akhirnya audience pun hom pim pa.

"Hom Pim Pa Alaihum Gambreng! Di leptop si Unyil, kita belajar bersama!"

"Kami akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut." J-son-sensei senyum angker ke arah kamera.

* * *

-iklan Pelocan-

* * *

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**

**Katou Kiri vs ?**

* * *

_"Wa―wa―wasuremono~"_

Bossun : siapa itu yang nyanyi?

* * *

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**

* * *

"Hasilnya adalaaaaahhhh―" Bossun berseru sambil mengangkat satu tangan ke atas.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

"Kapten! Takahashi Chiaki!"

Chiaki maju ke medan pertempuran (?). Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Kiri.

"Katou Kiri-san! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Seru Kapten dengan penuh semangat. Semuanya jadi ikutan semangat karena aura kapten.

"WOOOOHH!"

"KAPTEN! BERJUANGLAH!"

"Kapten! Kapten!"

"Kita lihat saja..." Kiri melihat daftar pertanyaan. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Hajimeruzo!"

Kiri yang berada di sisi hitam pun segera maju duluan. Ia mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor dua.

"Shojiki, Takahashi-san. Kau pernah mendapat nilai merah di matematika."

Kapten tidak terima, "Chigaimasu, nodayo!"

[ "Kapten, itu gayaku!" ] Switch protes.

.

.

.

.

"Kapten safe! Sasuga kapten! Ayo hajar dia kapten!" Bossun kelewat semangat. Mata Chiaki bersinar dan mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor delapan.

"Shojiki, Katou Kiri-san! Kau lupa mengambil jemuranmu saat topan beberapa hari lalu! Jemuranmu terbang dan kau menangis!" Chiaki berapi-api (?)

Kiri tersentak, "itu tidak―"

―piiiiiiipppp―

"Matte, si Katou nangis?" Himeko ngebayangin. Roman tiba-tiba menuju ke arah kamera dan membuat cerita secara kronologis 'Terbangnya Jemuran Katou' dengan versinya.

_Panel satu :_

_Katou menjemur pakaian._

_Panel dua :_

_Katou ketiduran._

_Panel ketiga :_

_Katou kebangun karena topan._

_Panel keempat :_

_Katou melihat jemuran yang ternyata sudah terbang gak karuan._

_Panel kelima :_

_Katou menangis sambil sibuk mencari jemuran._

Katou memerah malu.

Pertanyaannya ; sejak kapan Roman menggambarnya?

"Ayo Katou! Giliranmu!"

Katou langsung melempar kepingan shogi bernomor tiga ke meja.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_*doki*_

"Roman, balik ke audience!" Bossun nyeret Roman dari depan kamera.

"Shojiki, Takahashi-san..." Katou ketawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Kapten berkeringat dingin. Semuanya HHC (harap-harap cemas) minus J-Son-sensei.

"Kau benci Fujisaki-san."

"Kok aku?" Bossun nunjuk diri sendiri sambil berkedip heran.

"Ya. Aku benci dia. Dia memaksaku memakan telur rebus demi kepuasan batinnya." Kapten menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Takahashi-san safe." J-son-sensei senyum angker lagi ke arah kamera.

"Tolong katakan jika itu bohong!"

* * *

_\- iklan Futari wa Nervous -_

* * *

Switch : sasuga Switch! *cling*

Chuuma-sensei : *nguap*

Onee-san : darun~darun~darun~da-

_"Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES!"_

_"Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES! Kimi ni~"_

_"Aitakatta!"_

* * *

**_Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!_**

**_Katou Kiri vs Takahashi Chiaki (kapten)_**

**_(0) - (1)_**

* * *

"Kembali lagi dalam acara pinjaman dari tivi sebelah.." Himeko muncul di kamera. Bossun memilih ke barisan audience karena sakit hati. Bossun pundung pemirsah.

"DOS!" (Dasar Orang Sialan!) Daisy membetulkan letak kacamata di posisi komentator. Rupanya ia menggantikan Bossun.

"Cupcupcup, Bossun..jangan nangis.." Himeko menenangkan Bossun.

[ "Jika kau berhenti menangis aku akan membelikanmu Pelocan rasa sirup jengkol." ] Switch ikut menenangkan Bossun.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Switch? Huweeeee..." Bossun semakin menjadi tangisannya.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan dulu acara mengharukan (?) di atas dan beralih ke pertandingan.

Kapten segera mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor lima.

"Shojiki, Katou-san. Kau tidak suka wanita. Terutama Daisy."

"Tentu saja. Mereka berisik seka―."

_**BRAKK!**_

"SKK!" (Sialan Kau Katou)

Tanpa disangka, Daisy melompat ke arahnya dan bersiap mencolok matanya. Posisi Katou di bawah Daisy saat ini karena Daisy menindih tubuhnya.

"D-Daisy!"

Sialnya, Katou gak bawa equipment ninjanya sekarang. Katou pun terpaksa pakai kawarimi. Memang berhasil, tapi ia justru bertukar tempat dengan Tsubaki.

(Kawarimi = jurus pengganti)

"PKS!" (Persetan Kau Siapa!) Daisy sudah tak bisa berhenti meski di bawahnya bukan Katou, tapi Tsubaki.

"Da-Daisy-chan?" Tsubaki berkaca-kaca.

"Kaicho!" Katou berlari, tapi ia merasa aneh dengan tingkah Tsubaki. Ia berjaga dengan jarak dua langkah dari mereka.

"Tsubaki?" Daisy berhenti tiba-tiba. Heran dengan perubahan sifat Tsubaki, Daisy menyentuh keningnya. Siapa tahu Tsubaki sedang sakit.

Mata Tsubaki berputar-putar. Daisy dan Katou makin curiga.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Tsubaki memeluk Daisy.

"Daisy-chan, aishite yo!"

Semua yang ada disana mangap.

"DOS!" (Dasar Orang Sinting!)

Daisy semakin bingung dengan semua ini. Katou hanya mengernyit.

"Kepalamu kebentur apa, Tsubaki? Suka sama cewek ganas begitu." Bossun udah move-on dari sakit hati.

"Daisy-cha~n." Tsubaki masih memeluk Daisy manja. Himeko langsung noleh ke arah Chuuma-sensei.

"Oi, om pedo.." Himeko nyiapin tongkat kera sakti (?)

"Apa?" Chuuma-sensei menguap.

[ "Berdasar kasus chapter kemarin, kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah kau, Chuuma-sensei." ] Switch menganalisa secara cermat.

"A-ano..." Onee-san bicara. Trio Sket Dance langsung beralih ke Onee-san.

"Tadi aku memberinya pil anti mengantuk, tadi Tsubaki terlihat mengantuk jadi aku beri saja." Onee-san menunjukkan sebuah kotak putih dengan lambang love di tengah. Chuuma-sensei melotot.

"Itu Paracintamol versi baru!"

[ "Versi baru?" ] Switch tertarik tampaknya.

"Onee-san!" Seru audience. Onee-san cuma bisa garuk kepala.

"Daisy-chan! Kisu o shite!"

"KMT! Kau menjijikkan, Tsubaki!" Daisy melempar Tsubaki tanpa ampun. Katou secepat kilat udah nangkep Tsubaki.

"Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Kaichou!" Katou menatap Daisy tajam. Daisy cuma bersidekap.

"DBB!" (Dasar Babi Busuk!)

"Daisy-cha~n."

"Apa kita harus membiarkan mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Himeko.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Switch, tolong akhiri sekarang." Bossun gak kuat lagi melihat adegan laga di depannya. Daisy vs Katou.

[ "Pertarungan antara Asahina Kikuno vs Katou Kiri untuk memperebutkan Tsubaki telah dimulai!" ] Switch membara (?)

"Switch!" Pekik bossun.

Daisy dan Katou saling menyerang.

.

Kapten dinyatakan sebagai pemenang meski poin belum mencapai tiga demi keamanan di dalam Studio.

"Dosa..." Dante pose dengan rambut gerak-gerak. Di sampingnya, Kura-chan mengarahkan kipas angin kepadanya.

"Sayonara, minna-tachi!" Kura-chan tersenyum. Tak ketinggalan, senyum dari J-son-sensei.

_"Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES!"_

_"Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES! Kimi ni~"_

_"Aitakatta!"_

**_Penutup :_**

Tsubaki : ke-kenapa aku..*blush*

Bossun : oe! Tsubaki! Jangan gangguin jatah kita! Minggir lo!

Tsubaki : tapi pembaca menyukaiku, kan?

Himeko : loh, Tsubaki? Kok balik lagi?

Switch : [ saatnya membalas review, nodayo!*chuckle* ]

Bossun : terserah deh. Pertama untuk **sanaa11**-san. Ng..Switch, kayanya ini buatmu deh, coba baca.*nyerahin kertas*

Switch : *membaca* *blush* [Nandayo?! Aku dan Momoka?! Dan kenapa kau mendoakanku?! ] *blush*

Himeko : apa?! Switch ama Momoka udah jadian?! Aku harus beritahu Nakatani-san dari kelas A! *ngambil hape*

Switch : [ bukan begitu, nodayo. Sanaa-san,tolong jangan sebar rumor yang aneh-aneh, nodayo. /blush/ pasti ini karena Sanaa-san baca chapter terakhir, kan, nodayo?! ]

Bossun : berikutnya untuk **Aozora Hime-tan**..hah? Oi, Himeko kembaranmu nih...

Himeko : itu tetangganya Switch.

Switch : [bukan, nodayo.]

Tsubaki : Aozora Hime tan..?

Himeko : oe! Jangan nongol sembarangan gitu!

Tsubaki : Hime-tan, aku suka namamu.*berbinar*

Bossun : urusai. Coba bales reviewnya kalo bisa.

Tsubaki : kau menantangku, Fujisaki?! Deal!

Switch : *ngecek review lain*

Tsubaki : tampaknya ini juga untukmu, Switch.

Switch : [ hah?! ]

Himeko : pake pelet apa lo Switch? Kenapa reader banyak yang suka ama lo, HAH?! *nyekek Switch*

Bossun : sialan kau Switch. Menggunakan tampangmu. Iya aku tahu aku jelek. /pundung

Tsubaki : a-aku akan coba membalasnya..

Switch : [ tidak bisa, nodayo. Kau bukan anak gaul sepertiku, nodayo.]

Himeko. : gaul darimana! Lo cuma mantengin tuh leptop!

Tsubaki : Hi-Hime tan-san..? Switch sepertinya memakai nekomimi karena ia sedang mengalami kontraposisi dengan nuraninya. Switch-san mungkin sedang dalam masa-masa sulit dengan dirinya yang lain.

Switch : [bukan itu, maksudku, Hime-tan, aku lebih imut daripada Tsubaki versi neko! Benar kan, para fansku?!]

Hening.

Switch : [Cih! Ya sudahlah! Jangan harap aku memberi kalian fanservice lagi!]

Bossun : *muntah cendol*

Himeko : Grr! Gak guna! Sini aku contohkan membalas review dengan baik! Hime-san...*membaca* AH! AKHIRNYA AKU PUNYA TEMAN FANGIRLING! IYA! KEIMUTAN MEMANG LUAR BIASA! Katou udah muncul saudaraku. Tapi Chuuma-sensei masih dipertimbangkan keikutsertaannya dalam turnamen menggelikan ini.

Bossun : katamu itu tetangganya Switch... =_=)a

Switch : [ Berikutnya untuk **kursi**-san. Halo kursi-san, kita bertemu lagi hohoho... A.A iya kami memang keluarga bahagia, nodayo. Lagu selipan kemarin judulnya Daughter of Evil, nodayo. Berikutnya? ... Fufufu.]

Tsubaki : Kita bukan keluarga, Switch-san. *ikut baca* APA?! JADI CHUUMA-SENSEI PELAKUNYA?! Apa ini konspirasi ?!

Bossun : aku gak ngerti bahasamu Tsubaki..

Roman : Berikutnya untuk **LittleChomper**-san! Roman yang menang *aura bunga2*

Tsubaki : LittleChomper *ikutan baca* /blushing/ a-aku tidak seimut yang kau bayangkan, Chomper-san...kenapa semua bilang aku ini imut? HAH?!

Bossun : Bagus, semua lebih menyukai Switch dan Tsubaki...Roman, minggir deh. Tsubaki, ngapain lo malu2 gitu? wajahmu menjijikkan.

Tsubaki : wajahmu juga menjijikkan Fujisaki.

Switch : [ Sekedar info, manga kami sudah tamat, silahkan cek ke situs terdekat, nodayo!]

Bossun : tamatnya gitu doang..kagak seru..harusnya ada adegan dimana aku menyanyikan opening Code A. Chi~an Chi~an~

Himeko : /blush/

Switch : Waktu membalas review telah habis pemirsa! Sampai jumpa di chapter tujuh! Jangan lewatkan! Nyonya -Gorila-Himeko vs si Tsundere Agata Saaya! Dan komentator istimewa kita, salah seorang personil AKB48!...bye nee, nodayo!*chuckle*]

Himeko : Jangan promo fandom sebelah! Apa maksudmu Gorila, HAH?!*gebukin Switch*

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sket Dance©Shinohara Kenta**

**Shojiki Shogi©Part of AKBINGO, AKB48 performance on national channel television in Japan**

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!©Panda Dayo**

**Genre : Friendship/Parody**

**Rated : T**

* * *

Lampu ruang studio masih mati. Sedetik kemudian, lampu sorot batman menyala serta mengarah pada seseorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Itu Shinzou btw.

"Demi jalan ksatria, de gozaru!"

_Bletak!_

Lampu studio akhirnya dinyalakan. Memperlihatkan makhluk-makhluk gaje yg nangkring disana. Bossun ama Switch duduk bersebelahan di barisan depan. (Tempat duduknya naik gitu ,kaya di stadion/g) di barisan pertama ada mereka, Chiaki, Jin, Tsubaki. Kemudian di baris kedua ada Reiko, Unyuu, Yabasawa-san, disusul Shinzou yang kemudian duduk. Katou Kiri tak bisa hadir lantaran ada misi rahasia.

Kemana Chuuma-sensei? Biasanya kan dia audience tetap?

( amati pojok studio, seseorang diikat di tiang salib/loh/ maksudnya cuma diikat seluruh badan )

"Audience chapter ini seret ya." Bossun bicara.

"Yabasu..." Yabasawa menyahut.

[ "Karena salah satu pesertanya adalah keturunan gori―" ]

Bletak!

Kepala Switch berdarah karena lemparan tongkat hoki nyonya Himeko di sana.

Di posisi komentator, ada Usami bersama salah satu personil Ekebi, Tanabe Miko.

"Selamat siang. Mari kita mulai acaranya." Tanabe-san membuka acara.

"TANABE-SAN!" Bossun ama Tsubaki teriak OOC barengan.

(Inget gak? Itu waktu Bossun ama Tsubaki nulis spanduk sama2)

"Eh?! Apaan sih lo?" Bossun panas/?

"Jangan tiru aku, Fujisaki!" Tsubaki ikutan nyolot.

Civil war begin.

Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya terjadi di antara Himeko dan Saaya yang saling berhadapan. Tanabe-san kemudian berbicara dengan lembut,

"Yosh! Kali ini Onizuka Hime berada di sisi hitam dan Agata Saaya berada di sisi putih! Onizuka-san! Silahkan maju duluan!" Tanabe-san mempersilahkan.

Himeko mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor tujuh.

"Shojiki, Saaya. Kau menyembunyikan nilai merahmu di laci kamarmu." Himeko berkata dengan yakin. Saaya tersentak.

"Ti-tidak! Hmmph!" Tsunderenya kumat. Hasilnya? Sudah jelas, kan?

―piiiiiiiiiippp―

(Agata yang nonton acara dari rumah keselek es doger yang sedang diminumnya. Darimana dan bagaimana Agata mendapatkan es itu tidaklah penting. Ia segera ngecek laci kamar Saaya dan mendapati tumpukan nilai merah)

"Mampus! Onii-chan akan melihatnya!" Saaya tepok jidat, udah normal katanya.

Eh, masa sih nilai Saaya ada yang merah selain olahraga?

Ada kok, tes tulis Olahraga.

Oh, pantes...

"Onizuka-san!" Saaya geregetan; segera mengajukan kepingan shogi nomor empat. Himeko pose nyante.

"Iklan Pelocanmu tidak bagus."

**Krek.**

**Kretek kretek.**

Himeko membunyikan leher serta jari-jarinya. Ia berdiri dengan rambut berkibar. Ternyata kipas angin dinyalakan oleh Kura-chan untuk memberi efek realistis.

"NYAI HIMEKO YANG AGUNG." Bossun dan Switch sembah sujud.

"Kata sia―"

―piiiiippp―

**JLEGER JLEGER**

Himeko jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elit. Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lampu di atas mereka. Kemudian menyipitkan matanya karena silau. Kura-chan masih menyalakan kipas angin tapi dengan volume sepoi-sepoi(?). Rambut Himeko tergerak perlahan macam dorama.

[ "Onizuka Hime menentang perjodohan dan jatuh cinta pada pemuda kuil, lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Onizuka tidak tahu.." ] Switch kasih narasi sambil bawa tisu buat lap ingus.

"Aku...tidak berguna.." Himeko berganti posisi jadi setengah tengkurap.

"A-ano..kami akan segera kembali..." Tanabe-san tersenyum ke arah kamera.

* * *

Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!

Bossun : ini kenapa jadi suram acaranya -_-

Dante : gelap...

Bossun : gelap ndasmu lampunya nyala koq -_-

* * *

_**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver**_

_**Onizuka Hime vs Agata Saaya**_

_**Skor sementara : 1-1**_

* * *

"Kembali di acara membosankan ini.." Usami menatap malas ke arah kamera.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Usami-san." Tanabe-san tersenyum kilau.

Aura mencekam masih terasa di antara ratu tsundere dan ratu gori―

(Himeko lalu tendang author ke jurang.)

"Selanjutnya, silahkan Agata Saaya!" Usami mempersilahkan.

Saaya melirik ke papan pertanyaan, ia menyeringai.

"Shojiki, Onizuka-san...kau menyukai Fujisaki..."

"Hah? Ya eng―"

―piiiipppp―

Kampret.

Himeko langsung melancarkan serangan balik,

"Kau sendiri juga menyukai ulat tanduk merah itu, kan?!"

"Oi, siapa yang kau sebut ulat?!" Bossun merasa dihina. Kenapa tokoh utama harus selalu diinjek-injek sih, kan cedih, kakaq..

"Ya eng―"

―piipppp―

"Mesin sialan!" Saaya mukanya udah kaya kepiting rebus. Sama kaya si ratu gori―

(*author dipendem*)

[ "Cih, sialan! Kenapa bukan aku saja? Aku lebih tampan dari ulat bertanduk merah.." ] Switch narsis.

"Berhenti kalian memanggilku ulat!" Bossun nyekek Switch. Mau nyekek Himeko kagak berani...

"Yabasu.." Yabasawa khawatir liat kilatan listrik di antara Himeko dan Saaya.

"Wah, semuanya bersemangat! Tinggal satu poin lagi untuk menentukan pemenangnya!" Tanabe-san bertepuk tangan.

'Serangan terakhir!'

Saaya mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor satu. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Shojiki, Onizuka-san...kau selalu mempermasalahkan tinggi badanmu..."

_**Prang**_

Kokoro Himeko sudah berkeping-keping saat ini. Tolong. Apapun selain tinggi badan.

"Hei, lalu apa kau tidak?"

Saaya diem. Bener juga sih, kan mereka punya masalah yang sama.

Hening.

Hening.

"S-safe.." Tanabe-san bergantian melihat Himeko dan Saaya.

Himeko mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor sepuluh dan Saaya mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor tujuh. Ya, mereka melakukannya bersamaan.

"Shojiki Onizuka/Saaya! Kau diam-diam melakukan diet!"

Titik. Titik. Titik.

-piiippp-

Punya siapakah yang mesinnya berbunyi? Apakah Saaya, atau Himeko?

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES!"

"Aitakatta~aitakatta~aitakatta~YES! Kimi ni~"

"Aitakatta~!"

**Himeko : ah! Lagu ini merusak suasana tegang!**

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!**

berlanjut ke chapter 8

* * *

ok, semua review ntar saya bales via pm ~~~/mepetaplod

Just wait xD ini saya bikinnya estafetan (?) xD

Untuk chapter 9 silahkan vote dari sekarang xD

\- Pilihan -

Blok A (kaya sepakbola aja deh ini)

1\. Asahina Kikuno

2\. Katou Kiri

3\. Tsubaki Sasuke

Blok B

4\. Usui Kazuyoshi (Switch)

5\. Dante

6\. Kibitsu Momoka

Blok C

7\. Usami

8\. Roman

9\. Fujisaki Yuusuke (Bossun)

Ayo divote biar saya makin cepet mikir xD /heh/ pilihnya nanti gampang, misalnya A1 (Asahina Kikuno) vs B5 (Dante) [ (lihat nomor di depan nama)] vote terbanyak bakal saya buat duluan, terus ke vote yang lebih dikit- pokoknya saya buat semua, cuma prioritasnya beda /?

Yosh! Sekian! Masih banyak kerjaan nih saya~heuheu~ maap kalo nanti jadinya lama~ membuat anda tertawa itu gak mudah soalnya TwT takut nanti garing jadinya TwT

Panda Dayo, de wa.


	8. Chapter 8

Sekeliling redup. Asap karbon memenuhi lantai, mengudara kesana kemari. Backsound burung hantu yang beterbangan pun disetel menambah angker suasana.

Sepi. Sunyi.

"Lingsir wengi~sepi durung biso nendro~"

"Tunggu..tunggu..tunggu! Mengapa lagunya suram begini?!" Himeko menyela.

[ "Karena Nyi Blorong ada di sini, nodayo!" ] Switch berkomentar.

"N-Nyi?" Bossun swt.

Lalu muncullah sesosok menyeramkan di samping Bossun. Wajahnya terkena sinar dari bawah dan menampakkan gigi taringnya.

"GYAA! KUNTILANAK!"

* * *

**Sket Dance©Shinohara Kenta**

**Shojiki Shogi©Part of AKBINGO, AKB48 performance on national channel television in Japan**

**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver!©Panda Dayo**

**Genre : Friendship/Parody**

**Rated : T**

* * *

"T-tunggu..jadi lo yang tadi nyanyi lingsir wengi?!" Himeko nunjuk-nunjuk Dante. Dante mengangguk lemah.

"Gue sih gak masalah..tapi jadi komentator?! Kenapa kau lebih populer dari tokoh utama seperti aku, hah?!" Bossun gak terima.

"Karena kau serangga." Sahut Himeko tanpa dosa.

"A-aku serangga?! Berhentilah menghinaku!" Bossun menitikkan air mata dan pundung di pojokan.

Di barisan audiens ada Usami, Katou Kiri, Tsubaki, Daisy, Mimorin, Switch, Bossun, Himeko, Teppei, dan Joe Kisaragi.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, Panda-san! Aku Jougasaki!" Protesnya.

[ "Joe Shirasagi."] ― Switch.

"Joe Manalagi." ― Himeko.

"Joe Gakki." ―Bossun.

"JOE. Just Obligatory and Emancipate."

(Gakki- anak-anak)

"Kalian semua menyebalkan!" Jougasaki sakit hati.

Namun tiba-tiba asap kembali muncul. Mereka semua baru sadar jika peserta acara kali ini adalah salah satu spesies makhluk halus.

"Satan akan mengutuk kalian...!" Lalu diiringi suara gledek yang besar.

"S-selamatkan aku..." Himeko merinding dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Switch.

[ "Yuuki-san, cepat duduk." ] Pinta Switch.

"Tidak sampai kau percaya keberadaan alam gaib, Switch-kun! Ahahhahaha!" Reiko ketawa jahat dan menampakkan gigi taringnya. Himeko makin ngeri melihatnya.

"Kabar gembira untuk kita semua~kini lawanmu berada di sini~ dia hadir untuk kita semua~jadikan battle ini menegangkan~!"

"Dante kehasut lagu apaan?!" Himeko nanya.

[ "Sepertinya dia terpengaruh oleh lagu Indonesia, nodayo." ] Informasi Switch.

"DMS." (Dante Makin Sinting)

"Switch, jangan promo fandom sebelah! Fandom kita bakal makin runyam, bego! Fans akan lari!" Bossun telah bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Dan sebagai komentator, adalah Dante yang lagi error dan di sebelahnya adalah Saaya yang masih badmood gara-gara kemarin.

Dari seberang Reiko, muncullah sebuah siluet hitam yang cukup besar. Rambut panjangnya terlihat. Juga pedang kayu itu.

"Pujilah aku, de gozaru!"

Sket Dance pada swt. Ketahuan

"I-itu kan.." Bossun terbata.

"O-oi..gak salah tuh?" Himeko bertanya entah pada siapa.

[ "Makanya dia dijadiin pembuka chapter kemarin. Panda-san! Kapan giliranku?! Hmm?!" ] Switch mendekatkan wajah pada layar.

"Udah, mulai aja napa?!" Tsubaki kesel nih acara molor-molor mulu dari tadi.

"Seperti yang kaichou katakan!" Katou bersiap dengan shuriken di tangannya.

"JLL." (Jangan lama-lama). Daisy juga bosan.

"Bukannya aku ingin memulai acara ini atau apa ya! Hmph!" Saaya memalingkan muka.

"Hajimeruzo~~!" Dante sing a song.

* * *

_**Shojiki Shogi!**_

_**Takemitsu Shinzou vs Yuuki Reiko!**_

_**-iklan pelocan-**_

* * *

"Baca peraturannya di chapter pertama saja! Aku malas menjelaskannya! Hmph!"

"Kau yakin acara ini akan baik-baik saja?" Bossun berbisik pada Himeko.

"Y-yah..kita lihat saja.." Himeko juga sebenarnya ragu.

Di meja, Reiko dan sesosok siluet tadi ―sebut saja Shinzou― telah duduk berhadapan. Masing-masing mereka mempunyai keping shogi bertuliskan kanji angka dari satu hingga sepuluh.

"Balonku ada lima~" Dante nyanyi.

'Benarkah ini akan baik-baik saja?!' Pikiran audiens mendadak jadi satu.

Shinzou ada di sisi putih dan Reiko berada di sisi hitam. Reiko pun mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Figur atau ponsel?"

Shinzou gagal paham, "A-apa maksudnya, de gozaru?"

"Jawab saja."

"Po-ponsel?"

―piiippppp―

[ "Rahasia yang terpendam selama berabad-abad akhirnya terkuak! Kau pikir kau mampu menyaingiku dalam hal figur, hah?!" ] Ujung kacamata Switch bersinar. Merasa tertantang.

"Bukan begitu maksud―"

"Cepat." Saaya bertitah. Hari ini rencananya dia mau leha-leha kalau saja Sket Dance meminta tolong kepadanya. Tapi, Saaya badmood mengapa ia duduk di sini dan Bossun di sana.

Grrr.

"Aura yang menyeramkan, de gozaru." Shinzou lalu memilih mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor sembilan. Ia lalu melihat daftar pertanyaan.

"Yuuki-san, karena penampilanmu err seperti itu, tidakkah kau ingin memiliki pacar?" Shinzou agak-agak takut ketika menanyakannya.

Reiko menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, kekasihku sedang menungguku di alam sana hahahahahaha..." Tawanya.

_―piiiippp―_

. . . .

Daisy menatap datar seperti biasa, tapi ia berkedip dua kali, "BYK." (Benarkah Yang Kudengar)

"WHOA! Kau juga ingin punya pacar?! Aku tahu kau sebenarnya normal, Yuuki-san!" Himeko teriak-teriak heboh dari bangku audiens.

Reiko mendecih.

"Tapi, kira-kira tipe cowoknya Yuuki-san seperti apa, ya?" Bossun juga tertarik dengan gosip ini.

"Pacar..." Tsubaki ikut kepikiran. Dia kan juga belum punya pacar.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kaicho!" Katou berusaha menenangkan Tsubaki.

"Pasti yang seperti dia, kan! Penyuka mistis, yeah!" Sahut Himeko.

Seorang kru berseragam serba hitam tiba-tiba datang ke arah komentator dan memberikan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat. Saaya pun membukanya karena Dante masih error.

"Heee~ yamko rambe yamko aronawa kombe~~"

"JBD." (Jangan Bacot Dante)

Saaya melepas perekat dan menarik sebuah lembaran dari dalam sana.

"I-ini?!"

Lalu kamera diarahkan pada isi amplop itu.

Di situ terlihat Reiko dan Switch sedang jalan bareng. Karena fotonya banyak maka digabungkan menjadi satu di dalam.

"Switch, kukira kau dengan Momoka ―HWAA PEGANGAN TANGAN. SWITCH SUDAH BESAR! Yuuki-san juga cantik kalau dipermak habis-habisan, ya~" Himeko gemes sendiri melihat foto-foto itu sementara Switch memerah.

[ "A-aku hanya menemani Yuuki-san membeli lap―" ]

"Switch tenar di kalangan seperti ini juga, ya." Bossun tertawa polos.

Omaigat. Switch ingin menendang mereka semua.

"Mi sed*p white curry, gurihnya fenomenal crispy, membuat lidah menari-nari~" Dante malah ngiklanin sebuah produk mi instan negara lain.

"Dante, kita bisa dituntut karena pelanggaran hak cipta!" Himeko langsung menggelut Dante. Pihak korban hanya megap-megap meregang nyawa.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan, Yuuki-san." Saaya mempersilahkan. Reiko mengangguk dan mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor empat.

"Kau mencuri friske rasa jeruk mandarin dari Takahashi-san kemarin." Tuduhnya.

"Ya ya ya, itu tidak―"

_―piiiiiippp―_

(Dari rumah, Kapten yang sedang menonton acara ini keselek dango yang sedang dimakannya)

"Tak ada satupun yang lolos dari pengamatan gaib Yuuki-san." Usami berkomentar.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu juga, Usami?" Katou di sebelahnya menatap tak percaya.

"Ninja kampungan." Sinisnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Katou. Katou sudah geregetan, tapi ia masih sadar diri Usami tidak boleh disentuh olehnya atau akan jadi sebuah prahara besar.

Katou berusaha mengubur emosi.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Jadi, kapten juga memakan friske?" Joe Kisa―Jougasaki bertanya.

[ "Mari kita lihat bersama." ]

Seluruh ruangan mendadak gelap. Di sisi kiri studio, entah sejak kapan ada pemutar film.

Kapten sedang dititipi friske oleh Nakatani-san, ia terlihat keluar dari kelas A dan mengobrol di ambang pintu. Namun sosok Nakatani-san terhalang daun pintu sehingga hanya terlihat kapten saja. Kapten lalu pergi membelinya di vending machine dekat sekolah, tapi karena ceroboh ia menjatuhkannya tanpa sadar. Begitu tiba di kelas A, kapten baru mengetahuinya dan meminta maaf pada Nakatani-san di ambang pintu kelas A. Sosok Nakatani-san yang terhalang pintu lalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Kapten lalu meminta bantuan Sket Dance, tapi tidak ketemu juga.

Di lain tempat, Shinzou yang sedang jalan-jalan menemukan friske rasa jeruk mandarin yang jatuh karena kelalaian kapten. Ia lalu memakannya hingga teler.

[ "Sekian dan terima kasih." ]

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkan video itu, Switch-dono?!" Shinzou panik. "Lagipula itu bukan mencuri, itu nemu di jalan!" Belanya.

"Mana ada pencuri yang mengaku." Sindir Usami.

"PTP." (Pencuri Tetaplah Pencuri)

"Rendahan." Timpal Katou.

"Sa-sampai kalian juga..." Shinzou berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, kapten dan Nakatani-san akan memaafkanmu, kok. Aku yakin." Saaya berusaha menenangkan Shinzou. Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

"Sa-Saaya-dono..." Shinzou berbinar.

"Bayangkan ku beri oweo tuk si hiu bergigi tajam~"

"DANTE!"

* * *

_**Skor sementara**_

_**Takemitsu Shinzou (1) vs Yuuki Reiko (2)**_

* * *

Sementara skor dipimpin oleh Reiko. Dan sekarang, adalah giliran Shinzou untuk membalikkan keadaan, kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?

Shinzou mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor satu.

"Pertanyaan paling anu!" Jerit Himeko.

Shinzou menatap dengan teguh, "Shojiki, Yuuki-san, kau menyukai Switch-dono."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Mesin tidak menunjukkan hasil apapun.

"Kurasa kau harus mencari bukti dulu, samurai-san." Reiko tertawa horor pada kemenangannya ―hampir, sih.

"Lalu, siapa yang Yuuki-san su...ka?" Saaya memberanikan diri bertanya pada Reiko.

Reiko menoleh tajam dan menyeringai, "Sudah kukatakan, alam gaib punya banyak rahasia."

"Lalu siapa de gozaru? Dante-dono?" Tebak Shinzou asal. Tapi, siapa sangka mesin berbunyi.

_―piiippp―_

"Ja...jadi..." Bossun dan Himeko menoleh patah-patah.

"Kau tahu, penampilan Dante-kun selalu nampak mistis."

"Itu visual key." Audiens swt. Kirain Reiko suka dalam konteks lain, ternyata hanya suka sebatas outfit.

"Apapun makanannya, minumnya the botol s*sr*.." Dante ngiklan lagi.

"Kau tak mendengarku tadi, Dante?!" Himeko mengajaknya gelut lagi.

"...sayap...jatuh..."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Takemitsu Shinzou (2) vs Yuuki Reiko (2)**_

* * *

Siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini?

Reiko tidak lagi membuang banyak waktu. Ia segera mengajukan kepingan shogi bernomor satu.

"Yuuki-san membuat pergerakan utama!" Saaya berkomentar.

"Nyot nyot dikenyot nyot~" Dante sibuk sendiri.

"Takemitsu Shinzou, mengakulah bahwa kau bukan lelaki sejati!"

Sfx petir menggelegar hebat di dalam studio ditambah efek disko lampu mati-nyala-mati-nyala.

Shinzou tertohok, tapi ia akan berjuang menghadapi semua ini.

"Aku tida―"

_―piiiipppp―_

. . .

"Yu...Yuuki-san..." Saya memberi jeda, "...menang..."

Satu studio hening jamaah,

Nampaknya masih tidak percaya.

_Shock._

"Ara, sudah berakhir? Cepatnya~" Mimorin memecah keheningan sambil tersenyum.

"Serius? Ini bahkan belum ada setengah jam..."

Kecoa pada terbang.

[ "Yuuki Reiko, tunggulah saat hari pembalasan!" ] Switch berkobar.

"Aku akan menantimu, Switch-kun." Balas Reiko sambil memiringkan kepala dan ngesot ke arah Switch. Diiringi sfx gledek yang masih berputar.

"Ti-tidak..." Bossun mulai mundur karena takut, tak sengaja menimpa Tsubaki di belakang.

"Fujisaki!"

Lalu tubuh Tsubaki oleng ke arah Katou. Katou yang tak menduganya lalu oleng lagi ke arah Usami.

"Ja-jangan sen―"

Saat sinar menyelimuti diri Usami, maka semuanya sudah terlambat.

Usami sudah berubah.

"Ah, aku takut Katou-kun~" lalu dia memeluk Katou di sebelahnya sambil mengelus-eluskan kepalanya.

"Dasar cabe!"

"Asahina, sentuh cewek jablay itu!" Titah Tsubaki. Daisy dengan segera melaksanakan perintah dan berniat menyentuh Usami, tapi gadis itu makin lengket dengan Katou.

"Ah, ada cowok cakep juga di sana~" Usami menghindar dan beralih pada Tsubaki.

"Oi, cewek jablay jangan kema―"

Mendadak lagu jazz diputar di tengah-tengah kericuhan.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Sasuke-kun." Usami yang berada di atas tubuh Tsubaki menjilat bibir sendiri menunjukkan kesensualannya.

Tsubaki memerah.

"DOS!" (Diamlah Orang Sinting!) Daisy masih berusaha mengejar. Usami pun berpindah lagi pada Switch.

"Kau ganteng juga jika kacamatamu dilepas, Switch-kun~" Usami melepas kacamata Switch tanpa permisi.

["Ayo, sini ikut kakak. Syuu syuu."] Switch malah terlihat senang.

"Usami-san berada di tangan orang yang salah!" Himeko mau nolong tapi masih ada Reiko ngesot di sekitar Switch. Ia tidak berani mendekat.

Tiba-tiba saja Usami berhenti saat tangan Reiko menyentuh pergelangan kakinya.

"Cabe busuk." Katanya. Usami lalu diliputi sinar lagi dan kembali ke semula.

"Eh? Hwaa, kancing seragamku!" Usami buru-buru mengancingnya dengan benar.

[ "Makhluk gaib. Jangan rusak kesenanganku, nodayo." ]

"Kesenanganmu membahayakan, mata empat!" Seru Bossun.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan cabe-cabean menghalangi duel kita, Switch-kun?" Reiko tertawa-tawa.

"Maaf, jam tayangnya sudah habis!" Kata produser.

* * *

_**Shojiki Shogi! Sket Dance Ver Chapter 8**_

_**Hasil akhir : Takemitsu Shinzou (2) vs Yuuki Reiko (3)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : chapter selanjutnya adalahhhh Bossun vs Tsubaki! Yeyyyy x3

Terima kasih untuk semua yang reviewww chapter sebelumnya nanti saya balas via pm karena keterbatasan waktu : **sanaa11 , tsunakyo1827 , Fushigi Yamiharu Qiya, chae121, AoHimeAkare , NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki **

thanks for read!

siluman panda


End file.
